


Mine All Along

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Wanda Maximoff, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve has a lean body, innocent steve, poor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: Steve did not want to be in the predicament he is in right now. All he wanted was to have a simple, normal life without being bothered by Alphas salivating over him. It was hard for him to overcome his Biology as Omegas rights are not implied that well as Alphas has been ruling and will always be at the top of the food chain. Despite that, he still tries his very best to fight for his way to a better life without needing any Alpha.Unfortunately, it wasn't the case when Steve is stuck in an Alpha war between a famous billionaire and a Russian Mafia Boss.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey blue eyes, coffee with 2 spoons of sugar please." A beautiful red head winked at the gorgeous yet adorable blonde behind the counter.

The blonde gave a small chuckle. "Nat, if you keep doing that people are gonna think that you are flirting with me."

"Let ém, I don't want them to steal my favourite candy." Natasha shrugged and smirked.

Steve sighed. "Nat..."

Natasha laughed a little. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. That was out of bounds." She said as she puts her hand in the air.

"Thank you." Steve puts her coffee in front of her.

"But I'm serious Steve. You need to-"

"Get myself an Alpha?" He gave her a look as he was wiping the dishes to dry.

"I was gonna say 'be careful' but yeah that too."

Steve sighed. "Nat we've been over this."

"Steve have you ever look at yourself in the mirror? You are the epitome of perfection that every Alpha desires in an Omega. You are sweet like that warm cinnamon roll yet sexy like a vixen."

"Your metaphors are quite questionable."

"Look! You are vulnerable as much as you hate to admit it. You don't see it but you're walking around all confident thinking you don't need anyone to protect you but in reality you're just letting those hungry Alphas eye you like a piece of meat just waiting for the right time. The fact that you are one of those rare male omegas is making alphas crave you even more. So, sorry if i'm too protective of a friend that doesn't want to see her friend being mounted savagely by some random shit ass alpha."

Steve just bit his lip. He knew what Natasha meant. He hates the idea of being with an alpha but he knew Natasha was just saying this with good intention. "I know you mean well Nat but I just can't grasp at the idea of having an alpha. I-I don't like to be tied down. I wanna be free. The freedom to do anything I want."

Natasha looked at him and sighed. "I know Stevie...it's hard but you need to be protected. An alpha will protect you."

"Yeah including from my freedom."

"Not all of them are bad Steve."

"Well you can say that cause you are a Beta. You don't experience what i experienced. You're so lucky."

"Hun, there's nothing to be sad about. Just be proud of who you are. Just make the best out life as you possibly can."

"Thanks Nat." He blushed.

"Welcome handsome."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh and by the way. This will be my last day. I got a job."

"Where?" Natasha blinked curiously.

"Stark Industries."

Natasha choked a little. "Stark? You know they kinda have this reputation right?"

"I-I know, but i saw this ad that they are in desperate need of someone in their management department. Plus, the money is great which i could use to pay off my student loans."

"Yeah but they won't put you in a high position straight away and pay a new worker that much in the beginning."

"Which is why i have a second job during the weekend."

"As what?" She raised her brow.

"Bartender at this luxury club." He answered softly and innocently looked at her.

Natasha looked at him and face palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve nervously stood outside of the Stark Industry tower. He took a deep breath and walked inside confidently. Looking around the modern futuristic ambiance, there were almost no one around the lobby except for the receptionist who was busy talking calls. Feeling bad to disturb her, he just stood there awkwardly until someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Uhm, do you need any help?" A very friendly guy, slightly shorter than him asked.

"H-Hello, I'm Steve Rogers. The new guy-"

"Oh yeah! The new guy for the management department. I'm Happy by the way." He extended his hand where Steve immediately shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Steve smiled.

"Pepper actually told me about you. You met her right?"

"Yeah, Pepper Potts. She interviewed me last week."

"Great! You know it's a good thing i ran into you cause i need to show you around first."

Steve looked confused. "I thought Miss Potts-"

"Oh she had an urgent errand. Don't worry she passed the duty to me. Come on, i need to show you the office." Happy ushered him to quickly follow behind.

"Oh right!" Steve quickly followed him like a cute little puppy which Happy thought it was really cute. 'No wonder Pepper was so smitten with this guy.'  
...

"And lastly, here is the management department. Basically your office. These 2 weeks are busy for us so many will be out stationed. You're only left with our intern for now. Still in high school but mark my words he's a great kid. Well, minus his..uhm..overly energetic self."

Steve laughed a little. "Sounds like a great-"

A young boy suddenly jumped in front of them which caused Happy to cursed a little. "Hey Happy! I just finished the task and sent it to your email. Oh you must be Steve Rogers! Hi I'm Peter Parker the intern here! You can just call me Peter!"

Happy gave Steve the see-what-i-mean look. Steve just smiled and turned towards the boy, Peter. At one glance, he knew this boy is an omega. It made him felt at ease. Omegas when around each other always gave out a comforting feeling as they were all gentle and caring in nature. "Hi Peter. Hope we could get along."

"Pshh...with me, we will be best buds for life!" Happy sighed but still smiling at the energetic being in front of him.

Steve raised a brow and laughed a little.

"Okay let's keep this going. Peter, you know the drill. Show him all our works and tasks and guide him well. If you guys are done and got some time show Mr Rogers-"

"Just Steve would be great. "

"Okay, Steve around the tower. We still couldn't cover all since a lot needs to be done. I mean I still haven't introduced Steve to of course the CEO of Stark Industries himself. But I'm sure you know him."

"Well i definitely heard of him on TV but only saw him like a few times. Not that familiar actually."

"Well you better start to familiarize with him. He just likes it when people you know....see him like this kind of rock star."Happy rolled his eyes.

"Noted." Steve laughed.

"Come on I'll show you your desk!" Peter jumps which made Happy cursed again.

...

The sound of a glass shattering filled the room. "Где вы сказали, что он работал?!" A very intimidating man wearing a fine leather suit with hair slicked back, eyes piercing through one's soul making him look like the deadliest alpha you never want to encounter.

"I'm very sorry boss i don't know Russian." He nervously said.

The man took a deep breath and exhaled. "I said..Where did you say that he worked?"

"Stark Industries."

"Stark." The man scoffed. "That son of a bitch. First my weapons, now my omega? When did you find out?"

"Our most intelligent female spy."

"Why didn't she say anything to me first?!"

A beautiful woman came strutting in like she owns the place. "Because first, it his right and second I got this alright. Plus, i pity the omega. All he wants is to prove that he is more than just his Biology. I mean you did warn me about his stubbornness a year ago. Once he made his mind he-"

"Sticks with it i know. Still, didn't you convince him?"

"Look, just let him be for awhile-"

"I can't! He is mine! I will never let him out of my side anymore."

"Then why are you still not claiming him?"

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, right he hates you."

The man growled.

The woman smirked and ready to walk out until she turned around. "Oh, forgot to tell you. Just found out that your sweet little omega of yours has another part time job on weekends."

"Where?"

"You should hear the what first." She smirked devilishly.

The man raised his"Huh?"

"Bartender."

"WHAT?!" And all Hell broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! This is my first time doing Marvel Cinematic Universe fanfic. I love Tony x Steve and Bucky and Steve pairing. Love innocent Bottom Steve. Hope you would enjoy and patiently wait for other chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch, Peter brought Steve to a food truck at a park not far from the Stark Tower. "This taco truck is the bomb! You should try the shrimp oh wait the beef is good too but surprisingly the vegan ones are great too." Peter kept on rambling about the food.

Steve laughed. "We got all the time we need try out all the menus on the truck as long as I'm here."

Peter blushed. "Y-Yeah...Oh My God I left my wallet! I'll be right back!"

"Wait! I can pay...for you..." Before he could finish Peter had dashed into the building. 'Guess I'll wait on the bench then.'

.....

"Dear God, why can't nobody do their work right?" Tony sighed as he hung up. 'Damn it, there's a long line at the truck..I'll just go inside..'

His heart stopped as his eyes gazed at the most beautiful creature with enchanting and innocent baby blue eyes he has ever seen. There was an air of innocence yet so illuminated with a strength of power and..dignity. Just a glance and a whiff of the air, he knew he was an Omega from afar.

Those fair milky skin that was asking to be bitten and bruised especially that smooth unmarked neck. That well toned and fit body will feel so good against his body. And that smell...warm cinnamon roll and sweet vanilla that made him intoxicated in such a good way. Something in his body tingled with a burning sensation. It then struck him. He is the one. _His_ omega. He was unconsciously walking towards the beautiful blonde on the bench.

Steve felt something warm inside of him. It felt oddly good and there was this lingering smell of a rich dark chocolate that felt almost comfortable. Seconds later there was someone standing in front of him. The scent before became stronger and he realized it was coming from this man. He looked up at the man with dark features, who stared at him like a predator. _Alpha_. He knew that type of stare. It's when an alpha wants to claim him as his.

"M-May I help you sir?" Steve tried to be cool but his voice betrayed him.

"Omega.." Tony whispered.

Steve felt himself boiling. "Sir-"

"Stand up." His voice was stern.

Now that was absurd. "Excuse me-"

"**Stand**." Tony's inner Alpha felt challenged by the sweet Omega and automatically used his Alpha voice to command.

On instinct, Steve abruptly stood even when his mind was trying to fight his instinct.

Tony swiftly wrapped his arm around his waist tightly and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, scenting him. His mouth opened, teeth almost scraping the skin.

Steve was shocked but quick to realized what the man was trying to do. He was trying to leave his scent and mark him. He pushed the man hard and gave him a hard slap across the face.

Tony hold his cheek in shock, couldn't digest the fact that the omega hit him. He looked at the Omega who glared at him. 

"Alphas." His uttered the word in disgust as if the Alpha's existence himself was such a disgrace. Steve wanted to say something until he spotted Peter who was trying to look for him. He immediately dashed towards Peter leaving the Alpha behind.

"Oh! There you are Steve!-"

"Peter, let's go. This park is dangerous of hormonal Alphas." Steve grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him away from the scene.

Peter just looked stunned.

Tony wanted to stop the Omega the moment he sprint, he definitely will not let his omega go especially without knowing his name- so that he could hire someone to search for him even if he did run away, until he found a familiar face from his work. The chirpy Peter Parker. He felt relieved knowing that he can found out about his omega from the boy. He wondered how they both knew each other.

"You are one of a kind indeed omega..." Tony smirked.

.....

"Damn it, Romanoff! Just ask him to find another job."

Natasha massaged her head. "If only it was easy I would have done it by now Barnes."

"Then try again."

"How about you just man up and go talk to him yourself?" 

"He won't talk to me!"

"Then try harder." With that she rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Both of the Omegas were currently in Stark Tower's cafeteria. Peter was looking nervously at Steve who was just staring blankly while eating.

"U-Uhm Steve...I know you don't feel like it now but, you can tell me anything. Like what happened...just now..." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Steve broke from his trance. "O-Oh no no God I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this."

"No! No! It's nothing! Really! I mean I know how it feels when you always feel, you know...overpowered." He looked down then looked back up to Steve to give an assuring smile.

"Have you, ever experienced something like that?" Steve asked carefully while looking at Peter in concerned.

"Lets be honest, we're Omegas...of course we go through shit but I'm grateful I haven't gone through those really worse experience like some Omegas unfortunately went through. I just usually get cornered and catcalled...a lot." Peter just stared at his food.

Steve was totally pissed after hearing that. How can someone so young go through all that? But then again, he experienced that same thing when he was Peter's age and worse.

"Peter that is not okay." He said sternly. "You should never let them do that to you. Did you tell your teachers?"

"Yeah well, most of them just tell me to always wear suppressants especially when nearing heats. My school is literally 85% Alphas and Betas combined. As much as they would love to help, it couldn't be helped that Omegas just attracts Alphas." He shrugged. "But I know I shouldn't complain that much, I mean there are even Omegas that have been through physical harm, sexual harassment and even..rape."

"Peter, verbally or physically, no Omegas should ever go through that. Ever." He looked at him intensely.

Peter looked at him for awhile and hugged him. Both letting out senses of satisfaction and comfort, Omegas trait.

Peter lets go of the hug. "Thanks Steve. I am really glad that you're an Omega when I first saw you." He blushed.

Steve laughed a little. "Wow, what gave it away? "He joked.

"Everything actually." They both laughed.

"About just now, do you remember what that Alpha looked like? Cause if you do you can describe it to Happy so he can report it to Mr Stark, you know the CEO, to ensure and tighten the security around the Stark Tower perimeter. I mean we can't let something dangerous like that happen again roaming around here."

"He can do that?" Steve asked.

"Of course it's Mr. Stark! He can do everything and anything. He is he coolest Alpha I've ever met. He never treats me differently which is so cool. Not saying that he is different than most Alphas, I mean he is still obnoxious and self-centered but I think he has a big heart. A lot of rumours always say that he was this evil guy making weapons or whatever and some heartless playboy but I don't really think so. Or at least to me." He shrugged. "He just wants people to follow his way but overall cool. I guess."

"I guess he sounds okay. I do hear him a lot on the news but never really notice his face. I mean when you're busy making coffees, you just don't have time to look up, only listen." He laughed.

"Barista?"

"And also a waiter. Trying to pay up my student loans."

"Cool. You haven't met Mr. Stark yet right? You want to meet him? I can bring you instead of Happy." He smiles, excitedly.

"Is that okay? Isn't he like his PA or something?"

"Yeah, he's cool with it. Plus, you can describe that Alpha to him personally. I'm sure he'll be able to help."

"Yeah, I think that'll be great."

"What's the Alpha like by the way?" Peter asked curiously. 

"Not gonna lie it kinda happen so fast. But he's definitely, a brunette with dark brown eyes, I guess he kinda has a goatee. Oh and he was wearing an expensive suit! I guess he's like one of those big shots. He was also buff and...."

Peter felt weird as the list goes. It just sounds oddly familiar to someone he knows.

...

"Steve.." The man looked at a picture of him and Steve back when they were in high school. How could everything changed just like that? Why is Steve not here with him by his side? They have been together ever since they were kids. How could just one messed up situation change Steve's perspective of him?

_"B-Bucky! No! Please! Stop!" Steve was trying to kick Bucky that was hovering above him, pinning both of his wrist above his head._

_"Mate. You're mine Stevie! Please let me claim you doll face." He buried his nose deep between Steve's neck and collarbone, scenting the sweet sugary smell that he dearly loves. _

_"N-Ngh! N-No please! This is not you Bucky!" Tears streamed down his face. His body shakes in fear, trying to wriggle out of the strong hold._

_"I've been holding back Stevie, I want you to be my Omega. Oh God please.." He was ready to bite until Mr. Barnes knocked down the door and yanked his son away from the poor Omega._

_"Rogers. Go home. Pack your bags and follow my assistant. She'll be waiting outside your house."_

_With that, Steve shakily ran out the room, crying._

_"Steve!" Bucky roared on the ground, calling for him. Before he could stand up his father stomps on his back, crashing his whole body back on the ground. _

_"You need to learn how to be a real Alpha, if you want that pure Omega of yours."_

_Bucky growled. "What the hell do you mean psycho?!"_

_"You have to show your worth as an Alpha. An Alpha in authority. To show that you are a powerful and worthy Alpha that no one could ever defy. I like that Steve, he is very compatible to you. Smart, hardworking and of course submissive. A worthy Omega. Prove to me that you are that Alpha. Then, I won't stop you doing whatever you like to that Omega." He smirked as he looked down at his son on the ground._

_"Whatever I like?"_

_"Well, you're the Alpha, son. I'm sure you know what to do with sweet Steve to make him yours." Mr. Barnes smirked._

Bucky shook his head of the memory and stared intensely at a picture of Steve. "I'll claim you without fail my sweet Steve...."

_..._

"So, this is basically Mr. Stark's floor. And that's the door to his office."

"Sure we could go?"

"Of course." They both reached the door and Peter knocked. 

"Come in!" Steve felt a little jolt in body, hearing the voice but shook it off.

Peter pops his head through the door. "Hey Mr. Stark! Oh, Happy you're here too!"

"Hey buddy, sending some paper work to boss."

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Well, it's pretty serious. You know our new guy in the Management Department?"

Mr. Stark looked between Peter and Happy, confused. "We have a new guy?"

"Yeah, just got here today. I didn't have the time to properly introduce him to you. What about him Pete?"

"Y-You see he encountered a dangerous situation during lunch just now." Peter said nervously.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. 

Tony was just looking at him intently.

"Well while I was getting my wallet he said that some random Alpha kinda harassed him, scenting him and all. It was near that famous Taco truck. I figure i should tell you since it can be dangerous having someone like that lurking around."

Tony's heart stopped and accidentally choked on his own saliva. "Near...the Taco truck?"

"I brought him with me actually. Come on, Steve." Peter motioned Steve behind the door to get inside.

Tony's heart was pounding. Could it be....

Steve walked inside and the first thing he sensed was danger. He looked straight ahead and saw the Alpha. His pheromones went straight to his nose. Eyes widen in shock. Why was the Alpha here? There could only mean one thing. Before he could do anything the Alpha stood up abruptly, chair falling backwards in the process.

"O-Omega!" Tony almost shouted, happy and very surprised at the same time.

Steve glared. "I have a name, you hormonal Alpha." He spatted rudely, shocking both Peter and Happy.


	5. Chapter 5

James watches the fireplace in silence, drinking a scotch.

_"Look baby doll you gotta stick to me at all times, alright? I keep telling you this." James said as he wiped the blood from his mouth after a fight with Alphas who were looking at his Steve like he was the most provocative thing existed._

_"Why do you keep calling me like that?"_

_"Cause you are." _

_"I could've handled that." Steve said, annoyed._

_"Right, being cornered by 3 Alphas as they release their pheromones for you to submit! Yup you handled that pretty well didn't you sweetheart." He spat._

_Steve felt hurt at the way he talked to him. "There you go again with you calling me like that. You've not been acting yourself lately Bucky, ever since last year." _

_"I wonder why Steve..." Bucky looked at him up and down and walked predatorily towards Steve who looked confuse. _

_"Bucky? What's wrong with you?" He took a step back until his back hits the wall._

_Bucky traps Steve in between his arms against the wall. "You just really don't get it do you Stevie..." Bucky's hand brushes Steve's left cheek softly._

_"W-What?" _

_"Come to my house tonight. No one's home anyway." _

_"I-It's a school night..maybe on the weekends." Steve wasn't feeling good at the atmosphere and tried to get out of it. _

_Bucky's face somehow became stoic and angry. " Are you defying me Stevie?" He gritted his teeth._

_Steve suddenly feared the person he known so long._

"ARGH!" James threw the glass towards the fireplace causing the fire to grow bigger. He massaged his temple to calm down. Those big innocent blue eyes..before they would always look at him with such tenderness, admiration and adoration like he was a hero. Now, it just looked at him with tears welled up in fear.

"Oh God what's with you now?" James could feel the annoyance in the red head's voice.

"None of your business." He spat.

"Well, guess I'll tell you tomorrow about the club Steve works in." Natasha whistled, walking away.

"Where!?" James stood up.

Natasha smirked. "A club called Midnight. 7 blocks down from his apartment and 5 from yours'."

"When does he start?"

"Probably this week." She shrugged. 

James nodded and stared into space.

"Look, I don't exactly know what happen between you two..but I'm sure Steve would understand if you just explain to him. He is a sweetheart. Sure he'll understand."

"You think I don't know that?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Plus, please confess to him like ASAP. The team complained how you're always on a freaking rut just thinking about Steve. Your rut ruins their mood."

James chuckled. "Can't be helped that I'm in love with that blue eyes." 

"Trust me, everyone here notice that." She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm off, Bruce and I have a date." 

"Keep me updated on Steve."

"I know, dear God." With that, she walked away out of the room.

James looked around the gigantic place filled with vintage and old but luxury furnishing. He may have everything but it will always feel cold and lonely without his sweet Omega. He made it. Taken his father's place, proving how a worthy Alpha he is. He remembered his father's proud face.

_Mr. Barnes grinned. "Well I guess the Alphas in this family really runs strong, though in your case, you were **very** determined and ambitious. Guess you have a strong motivation." He laughed._

_James just stared at him._

_"Well then..go find that sweet little mate of yours son."_

_James smirked. "Of course."_

James scoffed. He found his runaway Omega. 'Just wait till I claim you Stevie..'

...

"Y-You... work here...." Tony spoke softly. His inner Alpha howled at the wonderful finding.

"Wait...Steve, is Mr. Stark the Alpha you were talking about this whole time?" Peter looked at Steve.

"Well...apparently yes." He tried to keep a straight face but failing miserably. He could not process the fact that his new boss just harassed him on his first day.

"The hell did you do Tony?" Happy looked at Tony in disbelief.

Tony was just staring at his beautiful Omega whose name he found out was Steve. Adorable. He couldn't believe it, it's like fate is giving him the best gift ever. "My uhm...body just reacted so strongly to your scent...you just smell so.." He closed his eyes and inhaled the Omega's warm sweet scent and opened his eyes. "wonderful..."

Steve looked at him in disbelief. "Are you-"

"I know this does not seem ideal to you but..." Tony walked around his desk so that he could go close to the Omega. "You're lying if you say that you didn't feel attracted towards me. There was a spark. I know it." He said sternly.

Happy and Peter are just looking at them in disbelief.

Steve didn't know how to react. "I-I don't-"

"Yes you do!" He said out loud, making Steve flinched a little.

"Tony enough!" Happy said sternly.

The Alpha ignored the Beta, too focused on the beautiful in front of him. He took a step forward towards the Omega. "You submitted to me Steve..." He smirked, arms extending to reach him.

_SLAP! _The sound echoed throughout the office.

Happy and Peter were just staring wide eyed at what just happened.

Tony was holding the same cheek that was slapped a while ago. A prominent red mark was displayed at the same area.

"You Alphas think you can just rule the world huh?" Steve looked at him hurt. The Alpha felt the urge to provide his comfort for his Omega.

"You are mine-" Before Tony could step forward, Happy pulled him away.

"You're scaring him Tony! Peter bring Steve out for awhile."

Peter broke his trance and immediately nodded. He gently lead Steve out of the room, soothing his arm.

Tony yanked his arm from Happy harshly to go after Steve.

"Tony calm down! I may be a Beta but I can smell his fear. It was strong."

Tony panted and looked at the floor, worried for his Omega.

Happy crossed his arm. "Explain Tony."

The Alpha sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I may have scented Steve during lunch just now.." Tony slowly explained to Happy.

"Yeah that poor Omega!" Happy was furious. "I'm not gonna lie Tony, but I thought you were better than this. Well, you're definitely an asshole but I know you won't do this kind of thing."

That triggered the dangerous side of the Alpha. He growled and his eyes darken at the rude Beta. "Asshole?...I gave you a job and I'm the asshole? Keep in mind that you are my assistant and a Beta at that."

The Beta glared. "Wow, Tony. Last time I remembered you said we were friends. And as a friend, I need to make sure you do nothing stupid. You shouldn't be swayed by your emotions. I know it's hard for an Alpha-"

"You know nothing being an Alpha! I can't help myself for always being controlling, dominating and even territorial." He looked at the spot his Omega stood. He walked towards the door until Happy blocked his way.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?!"

Tony looked at the Beta, pissed. "I need to see my Omega damn it!"

"No! You're going to leave him alone. Peter will handle it." He tried to calm the Alpha down.

Tony scoffed. "Really, a kid? You're letting a kid handle a situation like this?"

"Trust me, I'm sure he can handle it better than anyone. He's an Omega too, he can provide comfort better. Omegas are calmer among each other. Give them time."

The Alpha starts to feel a little calm. "I really need to see him Happy. I can't control it, my body is screaming to go after him.."

"Just sit down alright. I'll go find them." With that Happy walked out. 

Tony pulled his hair in frustrations. He knew he screwed up but he can't help it. There was something about that beautiful Omega that just draws him in and couldn't even think rationally.

...

"Steve, just take a deep breath alright? Nice and slow."

Steve followed the instruction and felt slightly better, especially with the young Omega soothing his back. "S-Sorry, you shouldn't have seen that. I reacted very unprofessional." He sighed. 

"No! No! It's totally understandable. It's just that..I'm surprised that it was... Mr. Stark."

"Yeah uhm..who knew that it was the CEO himself."

"Never seen him done anything like this before."

"Well I'm not really surprised. Alphas tend to do that with me. That's, why I hate 'em." Steve looked away, eyeing the floor as if it was the most interesting thing.

"Oh." Peter's poor heart broke at the sight.

...

"Rumlow, is the room ready yet?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Uhmm, what's going on?" Natasha raised her eyebrows, giving Bucky a look of confusion.

Bucky was quiet at first then sighed as he spoke. "I'm making a room for my dear Steve."

"Room? Why do you need a room for Steve..." Natasha being an intelligent spy she is quickly looked at him in horror. "Are you planning on kidnapping that poor Omega?!"

Bucky shrugged. "Not entirely right...unless I need to take drastic measure."

"You're trying to confine him here!" Natasha looked at him, furious. She may be ordered by Bucky to keep an eye on Steve initially, but as she learn more about him, she grew fond of him like a brother, realizing how sweet and kind the Omega is and enjoys spending her time with the ambitious Omega. Steve does not deserve to be treated this way and would protect him. "You are not laying a hand on him, Barnes." She glared at him. 

James growled inwardly. "You don't get to tell me what to do Romanoff." With that, he slammed the door to his office.

Rumlow sighed. "Look Nat, don't try to fight him on this alright? It's not gonna end well if you do."

Natasha just stared at Rumlow. "That Omega is innocent."

"You just don't get in the way of an Alpha with his Omega alright? I'm serious Nat." With that, he walked away.

Natasha stared at the door that was slammed in front of her. She has to protect Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

“I know he’s in the wrong but please…just talk to him at least. He wants to apologize.” Happy pleaded Steve with Peter looking worriedly at him.

“I’m just uncomfortable to see him.”

“Well, it’s okay if you don’t feel like it right now. I’m not going to force you. You don’t have to see him today alright? I’ll tell him when you’re ready. I just hope that you would promise me to see him.” Happy smiled.

Steve sighed. “A-Alright.” Smiled a little at the kind Beta who sighed in relief. “Just not today. Maybe tomorrow?”

Happy nodded. “I’ll tell him that. He’ll understand.”

…

“What!? I don’t understand why tomorrow?!”

The Beta rolled his eyes. “Obviously he was still petrified of what you did. He needs time to clear his head.”

Tony sat down and rubbed his temple as he stared into space. “I am so sure he is the one Happy. I’ve never felt like this. Ever. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Happy seemed please to see his friend/boss melting because of Omega Steve. “Well, you have to sort out that tomorrow yourself, alright?”

…

“Do you need some company when you’re at home?” Peter asked Steve gently.

Steve smiled. “It’s okay Peter, I’m fine. I can take care of myself. I really do appreciate though.”

“But if you really do need some company or a Netflix buddy, I’ll come straight to you! Here’s my number.” He took a pen and paper on the table wrote down the numbers.

Steve laughed a little. “Isn’t it school night Peter?” He joked, raising his eyebrow.

Peter blushed. “I-It’s almost at the end of my senior year and since I scored well, they let me do an internship on certain times during school.”

“You’re one heck of a smart kid then. Come on, let’s go back to work.”

…

Steve looked around the office and sighed in relief, after finishing the work. Quickly packing his stuff, he immediately walked towards the elevator. While waiting he just stared on the floor.

_DING!_

As Steve was going to walk in, he looked up to see the CEO of Stark Industries.

Tony was just as stunned, mouth agape. It took quite a while as they were in trance until the door to the elevator was about to close. Tony immediately stopped it with his foot.

Steve felt a little tingle. He didn’t know whether he should go in or not.

“You should get in. It’ll be dangerous if you’re the last one.”

Steve just looked at him

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” _Yet. _He tried to keep his inner Alpha intact.

Steve didn’t know what came over him, he just dashed to the staircase exit.

Tony was stunned. “What the….Steve!” He bolted out of the elevator to see no sign of the cute blonde. “Damn he’s fast. God he’s something.” He sighed. “JARVIS, please monitor Steve Rogers going down the stairs and report to me immediately about his safety. Immediately.” He said sternly. Every fibre in his being is screaming to chase down the beautiful Omega but he knew if he did, it would make him uncomfortable and the matter worse. But he could not afford to let him go home alone especially it’s going to be night soon. Why was he alone at this hour? Why would anyone let him be alone? He at least thought that he would be with that Parker kid. 

He sighed again. Damn it, he would not stand not knowing his precious Omega’s wellbeing right this very second. He pulled out his phone and went to speed dial.

“Happy, do me a favour.”

…

Steve ran out the tower and had to take a deep breath. God, his body just moved on its own without even thinking. A part of him scolded himself for not being mature about the situation. He felt a little stupid for running away like that. Shook his head and walked towards the street. There weren’t many people around as it was almost dark, so he sped up his pace down the street.

He may be paranoid, but he felt eyes on him. And usually his instinct never fails. He looked around but no sign of anyone. So, he continued forward. Then he heard tyres screeching. He immediately turns around to see a car stopped. Two people got out of the car and walked towards Steve. Alphas. He knew just by the aura.

One of the Alpha quickly blocked his way towards his supposed direction as the other closed in on him. Steve decided to turn on a brave face.

“What do you want?”

“You shouldn’t be out here alone, Omega.” The dark-haired Alpha replied.

“I can take care of myself.”

The Alpha chuckled. “Wow, you’re really something. He wasn’t kidding about your stubbornness. No wonder he’s heads over heels with you.”

Steve looked at him confused. He then saw the back door of car opened. Who he saw was probably the least person he would like to see in his life right. That tall and muscular body of a dark-haired man with blue eyes that he adores…or used to.

The Alpha confidently stroll towards him with a smirk plastered on his face.

“B-Bucky?”

“Hey Angel.” He spoke almost so softly as he run his eyes up and down Steve’s beautiful and sinful body. “Missed you doll face.”

Steve shook his head and glared. "Get away from me Barnes." Steve gritted his teeth.

"Since when were we on last name basis, sweetheart?"

"You don't get to call me that!"

“Why not?”

“Cause….” Somehow he didn’t want to remember the last time happened to him.

Bucky stepped closer to him. “Baby, let’s go home with me.”

Now Steve was even more confused. “W-What?”

Before Bucky’s hand could reach out towards Steve, another car stopped right behind Bucky’s car. Steve is definitely shocked to see this person who stepped out of the car with a few people who some would say looked like agents from the police department.

“H-Happy?!” His eyes widen at the gun each of the agents hold, pointing towards Bucky and the other 2 Alphas.

“Step away from the Omega, Barnes.” Happy said.

How did he even know Bucky? Steve looked at Bucky who had his eyes close and growled. “Stark.”

And Steve was sure he heard the name correctly which caused him another headache due to heavy confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

“Stark sent you Hogan?”

“Mr. Barnes, all I ask is for you to step away from Mr. Rogers over here. He belongs to Stark.”

Steve gave Happy a look of disapproval but Happy gave him the ‘I-know-that-you-hate-that-but-I’m-trying-to-protect-you-from-the-Alpha’ look. Steve then nodded a little.

James raised his brow, face turned dark. “Belongs to Stark?” He scoffed. “I think you got that one entirely wrong Hogan. Steve has always been mine.” He growled.

“Wait..you know each other?” Happy looked from James to Steve.

“Meant for each other actually.” He smirked.

“No we-“ Steve got cut off by Bucky grabbing his chin to look at him.

“Hush, Omega. Your Alpha is talking.” He bit Steve’s earlobe.

Steve flinched and pushed his chest. “Stop! Don’t call me that!”

“Baby doll that’s not nice.” Bucky tried to control himself. It was arousing yet challenging his inner Alpha.

“Barnes! Just give Steve Rogers to me. We don’t want any trouble.”

“You asked the trouble yourself by interfering with my Omega and I.” He growled and pulled Steve closed by his waist securely to his waist.

Steve scrambled against the strong hold, attempting to get out but no avail. “Let..me..go!”

Bucky inhaled the sweet scent of Steve by his jaw and buried is nose into the satisfying scent. He gave out a strong pheromone of a satisfied Alpha. “Hmm..”

Steve’s legs felt wobbly. He just couldn’t help that his inner Omega felt great satisfaction and achievement as he managed to make the Alpha feel good. He let out an accidental small whimper. “Ahh..”

Bucky smirked in satisfaction against his skin. “I know you love it..”

“Barnes. Let him go now.” Happy said sternly.

That broke Steve out of trance. He mentally thanked Happy.

Bucky growled and glared at Happy again. “Tell Stark that he won’t be working with him anymore. He’s mine!”

Steve looked at him in disbelief. “You don’t get to tell me what to do!” He struggled against the hold but failed yet again.

“Well I think it’s better if you tell him yourself Barnes.” Steve and Bucky looked confused until seconds later another car safely parked behind the car Happy came out of.

A dark-haired man in an expensive suit walked out of the driver’s seat of the luxurious car and everyone knew it was Stark. Tony walked passed Happy and the other agents and stopped in front of Bucky and Steve.

Steve mentally cursed. He did not like where this is going.

“Barnes.”

“Stark.”

Both looked at each other intensely. Steve was just really confused on how both Alphas that he hated knew each other.

“Do explain why Steve Rogers is in your dirty paws?” Tony may look calm, but if one took a look closer, he is twitching all around, waiting to save his Omega from his enemy. He is furious and jealous that Steve is in another Alpha’s touch that he just wants to rip that hands off and kill the Alpha Mafia on sight.

“He’s mine.” All James really wanted to do is rip that billionaire Alpha in half and burn him alive. He is trying to keep himself calm but it was really hard when this Alpha clearly wants to have Steve and he simply would not allow that. “We go way back, right baby doll?” Bucky licked behind Steve’s earlobe that made the Omega shiver.

“S-Stop it!” He kept on pushing Bucky but it seems like his Omega side is slowly purring into the Alpha’s sensual touch.

Tony was definitely boiling by then that even Happy could feel it radiating around. “Let. Him. Go.” He growled. He let out a very heavy pheromone of a furious Alpha wanting to fight.

Bucky let out the same pheromone that the air became so overwhelming especially for the Omega. He felt too much heat. Omegas are delicate creatures, so they could not withstand intense and extreme situation especially when there are predominantly Alphas.

It seems Happy was the only one who notice the change in Steve’s behaviour. Steve’s eyes seem to be trying to open up but couldn’t as it kept fluttering and his body is becoming weak in Bucky’s hold.

“Wait! I think he’s fainting! Steve is fainting!”

With that, the Alphas forgot about the war they plan to execute and focus immediately on the Omega who now seems to be sleeping in Bucky’s arm.

“Sweetheart! Please..” Bucky shook him a little to wake him up.

Tony ran to Steve’s side to check up on him.

Before anyone could react Happy bolted his way to the Omega and grabbed Steve tightly. The Alphas were furious but before they could say anything he held up his hand.  


“He is suffocated by your strong pheromones. Omegas could not handle those type of heat sometimes. It can be a shock to them especially when it’s sudden.” Happy was walking away with agents helping him to carry Steve.

The Alphas were right on his heels until Happy stopped to look back at them. “I will be taking him to the hospital.” Before the angry alphas could say anything Happy spoke again. “It’s for the best. Having both of you near him now is not helping him. He’s just gonna suffocate more. Go to the hospital in separate cars.” With that, he quickly got into the car after the one of the agents safely put Steve in and drove off to the nearest hospital

The Alphas did not even think for a second as they both went to their respective cars and followed the car.

…

Steve slowly opened his eyes, fling at the blinding lights entering his eyes. “Ugh..” He groaned. His head felt a little dizzy but he still tried to sit up. “What happened?” he mumbled.

“Steve..are you alright?” Steve looked at the source of the voice and saw Happy.

“H-Happy?” His mind suddenly was flooded with memories of the latest event. “O-Oh God.. did it happen? L-Last night..”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Happy bit his lip. “But please don’t think about it. You need rest.”

Steve looked like he was going to cry. Why is this happening to him? Why is Bucky here? How did he find him? Why is Stark following him? Why can’t Alphas just leave him alone? He didn’t notice that a tear fell down his cheek until Happy wiped it off with a tissue.

“The doctor said you’re okay now. But you need rest.”

Steve looked at Happy wanting to say something.

“They’re..both outside. But don’t worry, they are not allowed in here. There a few guards outside.”

“They’re clawing their way in, aren’t they?”

“At first. Not gonna lie it took a few guards, nurses and doctors to pull them away from the door. I think they should be at least patiently waiting outside.”

Steve bit his lips not wanting to cry. He was just scared and overwhelmed by the whole situation.

“Just sleep, please.” Happy pleaded.

Steve nodded and lied down, closing his eyes and wished it was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back I just edited a few things! If you guys have anything to say plz do give me your feedback. I would love to hear what you guys have to say!


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere in the waiting room was very tense that even the hospital staff felt pressured and nervous as they try to avoid the area as far away as possible.

“How do you know Steve Rogers?” Tony asked, arms crossed.

“I told you. We go way back.” He said deadpanned.

“How?”

“Ever since we were in diapers I guess. Childhood friends till high school.” Bucky smiled a little to himself as he looked at his lap.

“What happened?” Tony asked, hating the fact that the Alpha had a long history with the beautiful blonde, Steve Rogers.

The Mafia just looked stoic and shrugged a little. “When puberty hits, all things change.”

Tony looked at him, motioning him to continue on.

“I knew I’ve always been in love with Steve ever since we were young. He was just perfect. Something happened and he wasn’t fond of it.”

Tony raised his brow at him. “You mean hate?”

“Hate is a strong word Stark”

“I’m just gonna take a guess here. Pretty sure you tried to claim him, force yourself on him and it backfired.” He smirked as he saw the Russian’s jaw tightened.

“Don’t act like you’re innocent Tony. You forced and scented him out of the blue.” Happy said as he made his way to both of them.

Tony clicked his tongue. “Who’s side are you on!?”

“No one.”

“And you act like you’re this suave gentleman. Bullshit.” He spat.

Tony’s face tightened. “Don’t test me.”

“No. You don’t test me.”

“About Steve-“

Both Alphas abruptly stood up the moment they hear the Omega’s name.

“The doctor said he’s fine but! He needs rest.” He looked at both Alphas and sighed. “So please. Don’t bother him. He’s stressed out as it is. Let him sleep for now. No Alphas for now. There are guards at the door if you dare to even try to sneak in.” He glared at both.

The Alphas sighed and nodded.

“The nurse called his emergency contact. So probably his guardian or relative is coming over. So, do me or at least Steve a favour and behave.” With that, Happy walked to a vending machine to get some coffee.

Tony sighed and sat back down again. He is just praying that his Omega will be alright. His phone suddenly rang and picked up the call.

Bucky however, wondered who was in Steve’s emergency contact. As far as he knew from his spy, Natasha, she herself is probably the only one who was really close with Steve. Though he had heard of a girl called Peggy and a guy named Clint but they were not as close to Steve like Natasha and Steve. Could the nurse be calling Natasha? It that was the case it’ll be bad. Bucky can’t let Steve know that he was using Natasha to spy on Steve.

“Brock.” He motioned the Alpha to come to him.

“Yea boss?”

“Call Natasha. Did she receive any calls-“

Suddenly a man burst through the door and went straight to the nurse counter. “I got a call that my friend Steve Rogers was admitted?!”

“Oh, you must be Sam Wilson. Right this way.” The nurse leads the way and the man was right on her heels.

Bucky narrowed his eyes a little. He never heard of him. Natasha never mentioned him before. He was pissed that it was a man but the only reason he is not furious right now is that the man was a Beta as he took a whiff.

“Forget about Nat. Find out who this Sam Wilson is.”

Brock nodded.

…

“N-No! Stop!” Steve thrashed his head on the bed, sweating. “A-Ah no! Please..” His tears start streaming down.

“Steve!” The moment Sam opened the door, he could sense a distressed Omega. Sam ran to his side and holds his hand. “Steve! It’s me, Sam.” He squeezes his hand tightly.

Steve’s eyes bolted open and panted. He looked around scared until he heard a hushing sound from a familiar voice which have always made him feel safe. He looked at the man holding his hand and wanted to cry in happiness. “S-Sam!” He pulled and hugged him tight.

Sam chuckled and massaged Steve’s head. “Hey bud.”

Steve pulled away. “Y-You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Sam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN. DUN. DUN. SAM WILSON IS HERE EVERYBODY!


	10. Chapter 10

“Seriously Steve, what the heck happened?”

“It’s nothing.” Steve shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s not nothing if you’re sent to a hospital! The nurse on the phone told me that you fainted due to stress. Damn it, I knew you were working too hard again.”

Steve sighed. “Look, it’s nothing. I just got a little stress.”

“Which you know you can’t handle it if it gets too hard. Steve, this is serious. You can’t overwork yourself. You keep trying to do everything but you and I both know that it will take a toll on your body. You think you can do all but you-“

“What? An Omega?” Steve avoided his gaze and glared at his blanket.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“That’s exactly what you and basically the whole society meant. You think Omegas are weak and fragile.”

“No, Steve! I’m basically trying to tell you that you don’t have to prove so hard to the society that you’re more than your Biology. Just be you. I know it sucks cause there are still uneducated people around but like it or not, you are an Omega. I’m not saying that you should act like one. Hell! I think you’re amazing that you don’t stick with it. But you still can’t change the fundamentals…you know…the Biology part. Forcing yourself on heavy duty things can and will take a toll on you. Please Steve, I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ve seen you go through enough of shit during our university days and I don’t want that to happen again.” He sighed.

Steve bit his lip, angrily. He hates that Sam was right. Of course, he knows that he means well but he just hates the fact that people keep thinking him as this fragile flower. He wants to do a lot of stuff, there are so much yet to explore but he knew there are only so much an Omega can do. “Look, it’s not like I force myself to prove to the society. I just want to do stuff that I want to do without people telling me that I can’t.”

“And that’s good! But again, there’s only so much you can do. You need to take care of your health too Steve.”

Steve was silent for quite a while until he spoke again. “You don’t get it Sam. You don’t know what it’s like when you’re always told that you can’t do this and that. Alphas eyeing you like a piece of meat. I hate it.” A tear rolled down Steve’s cheek which Sam wiped it off gently with his thumb.

“Shh come on, don’t cry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all of that. I-I’m just really worried that you’re going to overwork and stress yourself out again.” Sam hugged Steve who sobbed a little in his shoulder.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Steve hugged him tight. Sam was basically one of his trusted friends that he let himself be vulnerable with. Sam was just an honorable man. He deeply cared about Steve, helped him and supported him a lot. Sam was his comfort.

“Nah, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He pulled away. “Come on, you need some sleep buddy.”

Steve grabbed his wrist, a little panicked. “You’re not leaving me, right?”

“I wouldn’t even if you didn’t ask me. Sleep Steve. You need rest.” He patted his legs gently.

Steve nodded and lied down again, closing his eyes while holding Sam’s wrist.

Sam sighed. Steve is really going to be the death of him for being too adorable.

…

“Sam Wilson. A year older than Steve. Went to the same university at Stanford. Met at club activities a lot. I made a few researches and it seems like they’re always glued together. Natasha probably didn’t notice him since he graduated first and that’s when you found him and asked Natasha to spy on him.”

Bucky nodded. “Did they have any sort of relationship? And I better hear no.” He growled.

“You’re in luck. They’re just best friends. Plus, he’s a Beta. Got nothing to worry about.” Brock shrugged.

Bucky smirked a little. “Well good. But still keep digging on him.”

“Sure boss.” Brock then left Bucky’s side.

Bucky turned around to see Stark still sitting at the waiting area with Hogan. “Oh, you’re still here?”

“I should be asking you the same.” Tony gritted his teeth.

“My God, stop it. Both of you should just go home and come back tomorrow. He’s gonna need a long night rest. It’s probably best if both of you leave so the tension here won’t flow into his room.” Happy said.

Both Alphas didn’t want to move an inch. They wanted to sit here and wait for their Omega to wake up.

Happy sighed and looked at Brock who was a little far away from them to give him a ‘I-could-use-your-help-here’ look.

Brock gave him a look and shrugged. He walked towards a vending machine to get himself a coffee.

Happy mentally groaned. He is gonna have a sore back at this rate.

“Just leave Stark. He is mine and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“And what if I can?”

“You really don’t want to challenge me especially when we’re in a hospital right now. Bloodshed will not look good for patients. He growled.

Tony stood and gave him an evil smirk. “I’m going to make Steve mine. Whatever it takes.”

That’s enough for Bucky to see red. Before both Alphas lunged at each other, Happy and Brock stood between them to stop them.

Tony panted and looked at Happy angrily.

“Behave Tony.” He said sternly.

Bucky looked at Brock, pissed. “Move.” He growled.

“Bad idea boss. The nurse will call the cops, investigate and dig us up.”

Bucky closed his eyes to calm himself down. God, he was only just seconds away from ripping the Alpha’s throat and the universe just had to ruin his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! So... what do you guys think? Have any ideas??  
Do share with me! Do tell me if i need to improve myself!


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sighed as he looked at them slumbering Steve. He looked calm and in peace which melts his heart. Steve deserved to get a good sleep to recharge himself. He looked at him and smiled sadly. He wished that he could be the one to comfort him. He wished he could protect him.

He wished he was an Alpha. Maybe if he was one, he could have claim him and be with him, protect him and support him. Of course, he was only a mere Beta. It was only a matter of time till Steve found himself an Alpha that will always be with him. Also, knowing Steve, he hates people being protective of him 24/7. Taking advantage of the time he has, he will stay with Steve until he found his mate.

He smiled as he remembered himself developing a crush on the sparkling blue eyes during their studies.

_“Hey, I’m Sam. Not gonna lie, I think you injured that Alpha’s arm.” Sam pointed at the moaning Alpha on the ground.”_

_Steve laughed a little. “Well he was being a jerk to that girl. Plus, you helped me out too by pushing him to the ground.” He shrugged and smiled playfully at him. “Anyway, I’m Steve.” He smiled sweetly._

_Sam’s heart thumped loudly. “Y-Yeah..”_

Sam shook his head and stood up. Suddenly feel thirsty. He walked out of the room towards the waiting area.

“So, this is Sam Wilson.”

Sam turned towards the voice to see 4 people at the seats of the waiting area.

“Tony, I beg of you please do not start a fight in a hospital.” Sam looked at the Beta who sighed next to the Alpha who said his name. How in the world does he know him?

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind. I wanna know his deal with my Steve.”

“Boss, this is not the time.” Sam then looked at the Alpha next to the Alpha who mentioned Steve.

“Wait, you know Steve?” Sam walked towards them. “And have we met? How do you know me?” Sam looked at the man with goatee.

“Obviously no. But I’m sure you know me. Everyone knows me.” The Beta besides him groaned.

Sam observed him thoroughly. He did look familiar with that fancy suit of him. He raised an eyebrow when it him. “Wait, you’re that famous billionaire Stark guy.” Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

“Correct. Now may I ask, what intentions do you have with Steve?” The Alpha looked at him seriously.

“Wait, seriously how do you know Steve?” Sam crossed his arms. He is pretty sure Steve has no Alpha friends since he kind of despise them. Knowing Steve, he prefers a small circle of friends that he trusts. And he met most of them. He was pretty sure these 4 were not in the circle.

“I’m his Alpha.” The Alpha with the slightly long hair and blue eyes said. Sam’s jaw dropped.

“Wait what?! Steve is not claimed yet.”

“Ah! Thank you! At least someone is not stupid!” Tony clapped.

“Like he said, yet. I’m going to claim him.” Bucky smirked.

Tony growled.

Sam was just utterly confused. Does Steve even know them? How did he even find these people? God, he really should pay extra attention to Steve’s surroundings. Who knows what that Omega will encounter.

“Are you guys…like courting…wait who are you to Steve again?”

“None of your damn business.” Tony glared.

“It is my business if it’s Steve.” Sam glared at all of them.

“You know, you should be grateful that I’m not ripping your head off right now.” The Alpha with the long hair growled.

“Easy, Barnes.” The Alpha next to him muttered quietly.

Sam smirked. He was not one of those people who would just obey any Alpha’s command. It was kind of an unspoken thing where Betas and Omegas are obliged to listen Alphas as they are considered superior. He had always thought that it was bullshit. “Honestly, I would like to see you try.”

Bucky growled and stood up until the other Beta spoke. “For Goodness sake, does no one realize we are in a hospital?! You’re going to make it worse for Steve!”

“Can someone just tell me how you know Steve?!” Sam looked confused.

“Fine, you wanna know curious boy? This guy beside me is his childhood friend and Stark over here is Steve’s new boss who both apparently are obsessed with your friend and are fighting to claim him.”

“Rumlow.” Bucky huffed an air of annoyance.

Tony blinked. “Well...and I thought that Happy has a blabber mouth.”

“What the hell?” Happy looked at Tony.

“You guys are idiots and this one just can’t stop asking.” Brock shrugged.

Sam looked at them in shocked. “What?!”

…

Peter ran out of the cab but stumbled down as soon as he was only running a few steps on the pavement. “Ugh.” He groaned, massaging his legs.

“Are you alright?” A beautiful red head helped Peter up.

“Uhm, yeah thanks, I am in a hurry to the hospital but of course me being my clumsy self.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Hospital? I’m actually in a hurry to go there too! I’m visiting a friend. He fainted. He was admitted just a few hours ago.”

Peter stared at her. “Wait…same goes with my friend..”

They both looked at each other suspiciously. “An Omega?” They both said at the same time and eyes widened.

“Steve Rogers?!” They said in unison and gasped, pointing at each other. “You know Steve?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess we have another new character! Plz do give me your feedback on this fic. Would love to hear your ideas as well!


	12. Chapter 12

“Wanda Maximoff. Steve and I are besties ever since Stanford. I just landed here last night from Russia wanting to surprise him and then I got a text from a good friend of ours saying he was in a hospital.” She looked at him worried.

“Peter Parker. His colleague at Stark Industries.” They shook hands quickly as they walk towards the hospital in a fast pace.

She sighed. “He’s still working too hard huh?”

“What do you mean?” Peter looked at her confused.

“He always works too hard, trying to push himself.” She muttered.

Peter looked at her confused, wanting to ask more but they reached the hospital. They walked through the lobby and pushed the door towards Steve’s ward area. Peter paused on his move when he saw 2 familiar faces.

“Kid?” Tony looked confused and raised his eyebrow.

“Peter.” Happy sighed. “I told you not to come. Steve will be fine.”

“Wanda?!” Sam looked at her surprised.

“Sam!” She went to Sam and hugged him smiling.

Sam pulled away from the hug and smiled. “Y-You’re here! How are you here?”

“You texted me remember?”

“Well yeah. But I definitely did not expect you to board a plane right that second.”

“Actually, I did plan on coming here to surprise both of you until I got your text. Good thing I booked an early ticket.”

Sam smiled. “You surprised me alright. I’m sure Steve will too.” He then sighed.

“What happened Sam? He overworked himself, again didn’t he?”

“I think so too. But he won’t tell me.” Sam shrugged.

“So, you’re a friend of Steve too?” Peter asked Sam.

“Yeah, you know him?” Sam asked Peter.

“Oh yeah I bumped into him on my way here. He works with Steve.” Wanda motioned towards Peter.

“Yeah, I’m Peter. His co-worker at Stark Industries.”

Sam looked at him and Tony. “Wait! You work for this dude?” He pointed at Tony which Tony gave him a look.

“Yeah he’s our boss. Steve and I are in the same department.”

“God, I haven’t even seen him in a while and now he’s like this. I should’ve stick to him at all times.”

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere near him.” Bucky glared and growled at Sam who raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

Wanda tilted her head and looked utterly confused, wondering who the other people in the room were.

“He’s mine.” Tony growled.

Happy and Rumlow sighed. Here they go again.

Peter tilted his head. “So, you know Steve too?”

Bucky looked at him, stoic. “He’s my mate.” Tony scoffed at that and it was evident in Peter’s eyes that he was shocked.

“Uhm…what’s happening?” Wanda looked at Sam bewildered.

Sam scoffed. “Trust me. Even I still couldn’t digest the situation. Long story short, these creepy Alphas are after Steve and hell no I’m letting that happen.”

Tony and Bucky growled at him. “You stay away from him.” Bucky got closer to Sam. “You will not interfere my relationship with Steve. I suggest you walk away while I’m being nice.”

“Who do you think you are?” It was Wanda who was sounding to piss someone off.

Peter looked at her nervously. He never knew a sweet girl like her would have a dangerous streak. He unconsciously went to Happy’s side for support.

“Steve is like a brother to me and I’m not letting Alphas like you go near him.”

This time Tony interrupts. “How old are you again?” He raised a brow at her.

“Old enough.”

“Millennials.” Tony muttered.

“Look why don’t we all just settle down and not fight over Steve especially in the hospital. You will cause him distress. Let’s just wait till he’s awake.” Happy pleads, looking at everyone.

Sam and Wanda nodded. Tony and Bucky just kept quiet and did they’re own stuff.

Happy sighed in relief then looked at Peter. “And you will go home.” He said sternly.

“I just got here! And I wanna see Steve!”

“It’s a school night.”

“Why does everybody say that?!”

“Cause it’s true. I’m gonna call someone to send you home.”

“But Happy!”

“You can visit him tomorrow.”

Peter pouted.

“I just wanna say that Steve will be mine and I will not back down.” Of course, Tony just had to start a war. Happy sighed in exhaustion. It’s gonna be along night for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK~~


	13. Chapter 13

“Hnghh..” Steve started to thrash around a little. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked to adjust the lighting in the room. “Ugh..” He massaged his head. He suddenly remembered the incident earlier and Sam visited him. “Sam..” He looked around the room a little panicked. He doesn’t know why but his body was reacting on its own. He started to sob and getting out of the bed.

“Sam…” He quickly goes to the door and opened it only to find 3 guards.

One of the guards looked alarm. “I’ll go tell Mr. Hogan.” With that, he went of.

“Mr. Hogan!” The guard came running towards Happy. “Mr. Rogers is awake!”

Everybody’s eyes are wide open.

“Steve..” Bucky whispered and bolted towards the room.

“Damn it.” Tony was right on his heels.

“Shit.” Sam followed behind the two Alphas to make sure they don’t get near Steve.

Happy panicked. “Oh dear God.”

Bucky got there and Steve was about to cry when they made eye contact.

Steve felt naked with only the hospital gown and backed away.

“Stevie…” Bucky eyed him up and down. He knows he’s probably wearing nothing underneath and his mind is already taking him to wild places.

“N-No…”

“Steve!” Sam in a flash was right by Steve’s side to which Steve hugged Sam to protect himself.

Bucky and Tony glared at the Beta for touching their Omega.

Happy came as he panted. “Steve, are you alright?”

Steve only nodded a little as Sam tightened his arm around Steve’s waist.

Happy sighed. “Good.” He then glared at both Tony and Bucky. “Go home.”

“Not without my Omega.” Bucky said.

“Steve. Do you know them? Who are they?” Sam asked seriously.

“They…hurt..”

“Mr. Rogers! You’re not supposed to be out!” A nurse came running and motioned Sam and Steve to go back in the room.

“Wait!” Tony shouted. With that, they’re both out from their vision.

“Enough! Go home Stark.” Happy looked at Tony angrily.

“You know, ever since this happened, you seem to be commanding me like I’m some dog.” Tony turned to Happy fuming. Anyone can tell whenever Mr. Stark is furious. His eyes were full of anger. “I was being very patient…even lenient…to say the least. Letting you raise your voice at me. Command me around.“ He gritted his teeth.

“Didn’t you hire me so that I could supervise whatever you’re doing? To make sure you’re not doing anything stupid.”

“I hire you to be my P.A. You know what that is right? Personal Assistant. To assist! To just do what I tell you!”

“So, I should let you do something stupid?” Happy raised his brow.

Bucky scoffed and looked at Tony. “Wow you really should train your workers better.”

Wanda ran past them to go in the room, before she reached the door knob to take a look at them. “You go near Steve, you feel my wrath.” And then she went in.

“Oh, she can go?” Tony looked Happy. “By the way, who the hell does she think she is?”

Happy rolled his eyes.

…

“Steve…” Wanda slowly approached Steve who looked away from Sam and the nurse.

“Wanda?!” Steve smile wide and sat up.

Wanda smiled and happily went to Steve and hugged him hard. “God, I missed you!”

“I should say the same. Seriously, what are you doing here?” Steve pulled away and looked at her. “Did Sam..”

“Well yeah he did call me, but the thing is I did plan on coming to surprise both of you this very night. Like I booked the ticket way early.”

“Well you surprised me Wanda.” He awkwardly laughed.

Wanda smiled and caressed his cheek. “Seriously, what happened Steve?”

Steve shrugged and looked away. “Nothing. Just a little stressed.”

“Really? A little stressed?” She looks at him like he was crazy.

“It’s really nothing”

Sam sighed. “Don’t mind him Wanda. You know how stubborn he is.” Steve glared at Sam as he shrugged. “I’m not wrong am I?”

“Look, I’m fine. Like the nurse said, I can get out in an hour.”

“But you gotta make sure to take care of yourself after this.” The nurse said as she was writing on a file. “I’m gonna go and settle your bills.”

“Thank you.” Steve said and the nurse went out.

“You better take care of yourself Steve. And I’ll make sure of it.” Sam said sternly.

“I’m not a baby.”

“Only when you’re stubborn.”

“Yeah, he kinda has a point Steve.” Wanda shrugged.

“You guy always treat me like I’m some weak, helpless Omega!”

“Steve, you know that’s not it.” Wanda looked at him, concerned. “You always push yourself too hard that it is affecting your health.”

“I’m fine.” Steve looked away.

“Ending up in a hospital is not fine.” Sam looked at him, angry.

“Look it’s not that…wait..which hospital am I in?” Steve looked at them.

Wanda looked at Steve weirdly. “What do you mean?”

“Is this a private hospital or…”

Sam and Wanda looked at him wide eyed, understanding what he meant. “O-Oh yeah..it’s private. I didn’t really notice it at first cause I was just worried bout you.” Sam said as he looked around the luxurious interior design of the hospital that he never noticed before.

“Oh God.” Steve looked down at his lap.

“Don’t worry. We’ll help if it’s not enough.” Wanda said assuredly.

“This is the thing I wanna avoid! Ugh..” Steve stood up from the bed. “I’m gonna get dressed.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Wanda asked.

“I’m fine.”

…

Steve, Sam and Wanda got out from the room and were walking towards the nurse counter until they saw unwanted familiar figures.

“Steve, I heard you were getting out.” Happy said in relief.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded a little.

“I’m glad you’re alright doll face.” Bucky’s sultry voice turned Steve’s leg into jelly that doesn’t know if he could stand up straight any longer.

“I told you to not call me that.”

Bucky smirked as he took a step forward. “I know you like that.”

Sam went in front of Steve to protect him. “I don’t know you but I know damn well that Steve does not like you.”

“Well, I don’t know you but I definitely do not mind leaving you for dead.”

“Bucky! Stop it!” Steve nudges Sam to the side to stand in front of Bucky bravely. “Don’t talk to him that way.”

“He was being rude Stevie.”

“Apologize.” Steve said sternly but his eyes were pleading.

Bucky just stared at him in amusement especially intrigued towards the watery blue eyes. “Righteous as always.”

Steve blushed and Bucky smirked at that. He always knew how to make him go red in embarrassment. Sam just looked pissed and Wanda was just trying to figure out who this man was to Steve.

Happy cleared his throat. “All right, I think we can agree that Steve needs to go home and rest. Steve do you want me to take you home?”

“It’s alright. Wanda and I will take him.”

Happy nodded. “Thought so.”

“Y-Yeah, just need to settle the bills.” Steve said, ready to go.

“Oh, about that.” Happy started.

“It’s settled.” Tony walked in like the powerful influential man he is.

“W-What?” Steve looked at him in shocked.

“Y-You don’t know where you are huh?” Happy looked at him.

Steve, Sam and Wanda just looked confused.

“I own 20 percent of this hospital. I sponsor a lot.” Tony said as if it is nothing.

Steve blinked in confusion which Tony found adorable.

“Don’t worry blue eyes, consider this a treat.” Tony winked to which Bucky growled.

“I can pay on my own.” Steve said.

“You don’t mind paying 10 thousand dollars?” Happy said softly.

Steve looked like someone killed a puppy. “What?”

“Holy, what kind of hospital is this?!” Wanda looked around the hospital.

“Well, like any private hospitals. Only this is better with more advanced medical technologies I sponsored.” Tony shrugged.

“Even if it’s only for a few hours?” Steve asked softly.

“Well, that’s why you’re recovering quickly. There’s better equipment here.” Tony smiled at Steve.

Steve just didn’t know how to react. Part of him despise the situation he is in but yet he felt grateful for what the Alpha has done.

Bucky broke the silence. “Stevie, let’s go home.”

“What?”

“You’re not going anywhere near him.” Wanda glared.

“Okay, seriously how old are you-“ Tony was cut off.

“You know let me escort the three of you to your car.” Happy motioned the three to move as he tried to block the two Alphas.

Tony was going to say something until Happy just gave him a look.

“Steve.” Bucky said sternly.

Steve looked at him almost wanting to obey the Alpha but Sam motioned Steve away from the scene with Wanda following behind.

Bucky was ready to attack but somehow Rumlow hold his shoulder.

“Let him rest.” He said calmly.

Bucky looked like he was ready to slice his head.

“There’s always tomorrow.” Bucky knew that but he waited long enough. He was getting really impatient each day. He closed his eyes and huffed in annoyance as he walked away with Rumlow behind.

“The room better have stable locks. Make sure it’s Romanoff-proof. Can’t have her breaking through the door.”

“On it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY I'M BACK! Sorry, it's a lil' late! Oh and plz do give me ur feedbacks I love hearing your ideas honestly!


	14. Chapter 14

Sam unlocked his car and opened it for Steve and Wanda to get in.

“Steve!” Happy ran towards them.

Wanda looked behind him to see if the Alphas followed him and sighed in relief when she saw no one.

“I just want to apologize on behalf of Tony especially for what he did. And basically, what you’re going through today.”

“No, no. You don’t have to say sorry. It’s not your fault. The fact that you’re trying your best to help me is enough.” Steve smiled a little.

“But I know I could’ve done more. I’m really sorry.” Happy sighed.

Steve grabbed his arm and soothes him. “Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“You should get some rest Steve. In fact, take a day off tomorrow.”

“But I just started to work.”

“I think you might need all the rest you can get.”

“Thank you for helping me out.” Steve smiled and then frowned. “Oh, God the bills. I’m so sorry, my mind was blanked just now..I-I forgot to tell you-“

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s be honest he is part of the blame. I think it’s right for him to pay. Especially for what he did.”

“But it’s so expensive.” Steve looked at Happy worriedly.

“Honestly, 10 thousand dollars is like pocket change to him sometimes.”

“Rich bastard.” Sam and Wanda muttered.

“You know you seem like a nice guy, but I don’t feel safe letting Steve work with you people. Especially that Stark guy.” Sam looked at Happy to which he nodded.

“I understand but trust me! He is not like that. Okay fine, he can be reckless and an idiot sometimes. But, he was never like this. In fact, no Omega has ever caught his eyes until…you came along.” Happy smiled a little at Steve. “Kind of like his first love I should say.”

Steve does not know why he’s blushing hard at that comment but he’s mostly just surprised. Wanda and Sam just gave him a look when they saw how red Steve’s cheeks were. “I-I’m sure that’s not true. Y-You know I better go.” He looked at Sam

Sam cleared his throat. “Oh yeah, better send you and Wanda home. You’re crashing at your brother’s, right?” Sam turned to Wanda.

“Yeah.” Wanda nodded.

“Thank you Happy, really.” Steve said sincerely.

“Don’t sweat it.”

With that, Steve, Wanda and Sam went in the car and drove off.

Happy fished out his phone from his pocket. “Yeah, he drove off safely with his friends.”

“Is Steve okay?” 

“You tell me Tony.” Happy said, pissed.

“Just answer my question.”

Happy sighed. “I guess still a little stunned especially knowing that you covered his medical bills. But yeah, overall fine.”

Tony sighed in relief. “That’s good. I want one last favour.”

“What now?” Happy rolled his eyes.

“Do a background check on those two friends of his. Follow them if you have to.”

“For goodness sake Tony!”

…

Bucky went to his desk and smashed all the glasses that were on his table to the ground. “Damn, that Stark!”

Natasha walked in his office furious as ever. “What the hell Barnes?!”

Bucky looked at her pissed. “This is seriously not the time Romanoff.” He gritted his teeth.

“I just got off my mission and I heard that Steve was admitted in the hospital! And you were basically the main cause of it!”

“Damn you, Rumlow.” He muttered.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?! You can’t approach him in a better way?”

“It seems like the closer I get, the further he is. Shit loves getting in my way.”

“He hasn’t seen you in a long time, of course he doesn’t trust you easily. Especially, who knows what you did to him that made him like this.”

“I asked him to come with me nicely.”

“Asked him? Did you really?”

“I want him to come to me willingly.”

“That’s not from what I heard! It sounded like you were going to outright kidnap him!”

“Go home Romanoff.” He growled. “And keep an eye on Steve.”

“What? Planning for another kidnapping mission?”

“You do know I can kill you off right now, right?” He growled.

“You do know that I can dodge bullets, right?”

Bucky sighed. “Just go home.”

“Promise me, you’re not going to hurt Steve.” Natasha’s voice became soft.

Bucky just stayed quiet as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“Ugh! You’re terrible!” Natasha stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

_“I just need to have Steve with me again. No matter what I have to do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATES! Cause I just love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

“Spill. Now.” Wanda crossed her arms as she comfortably sat on Steve’s couch, crossing her legs.

Steve sighed as he goes to the kitchen to get water. “Wanda, isn’t your brother waiting for you at home?”

“Pietro has a night shift this week anyway. Told him that I’m gonna have a sleepover with you and he’ll pick me up tomorrow. Now, spill.”

“What there to spill?” He lightly shrugged.

Sam scoffed. “Oh, you’re not playing innocent tonight. You know what we’re talking about.” He said sternly.

“There’s nothing to talk about alright.” He said frustratedly.

“Steve.” Wanda glared.

“Who are they to you?” Sam looked at him intensely.

Steve was shaking under the intense gazes. He desperately wants to run out of the apartment and hide, but he knew he can never run from the situation.

“I think you kinda know the gist, beforehand right?”

“Honestly, due to confusion and Alpha wars, I don’t. I wanna hear it from your mouth.”

Steve gulped and Wanda sensed his discomfort. She walked over to him and soothes his arm. “Relax, Steve. We’re not mad. We just need to know this because you seem to fear them and we want to protect you.”

Sam was still staring at him and Steve nodded. Though he was dying to retort back with _“I can take care of myself”_, he knew it will go nowhere with his two protective best friends.

“Well, uhm…Bucky…” He said nervously.

“I’m going to assume he’s the one with slightly long hair since the other is the infamous Mr. Stark?” Sam raised his brow.

“I knew I saw that old guy somewhere.” Wanda muttered.

“Y-Yeah. Bucky is my….well, we’ve known ever since we were little. Our moms were good friends.”

Sam motioned Steve to continue.

“To be honest I don’t even know how we ended up like this. We were so close. He is my…was, my best friend. We were like brothers until high school. It went down the drain since then. After he presented as an Alpha, he just changed. He just became very…overprotective and possessive. He had a hot temper. Very territorial that he would never let anyone near me.” He looked at them with tears welled up in his eyes.

Sam sighed. “Wow that guy was not kidding when he kept saying that you’re his mate. You knew he was going to mate you right back then?”

“At first no. I just thought that he was going through some new changes as an Alpha. Then, one night, it verified my doubts. H-He really did try to claim me…forcefully.”

Sam and Wanda looked at him worriedly. They now knew the real reason why Steve hates Alphas. Wanda hugged Steve to comfort him.

Steve relaxes in her arms. “I was just really scared and shock. I didn’t know how to react since he was my best friend. Didn’t see him after that.”

“So, how did he find you now?” Wanda asked carefully.

“To be honest I don’t know.” He looked down.

“Damn, Steve. I’m sorry. Should never forced you tell when you’re still uncomfortable. I just needed to know so that I could help.”

“It’s fine, I get it. It did lift some burden off my shoulders.” Steve smiled gently.

“What about that Stark guy? Like seriously, how did you ended up with the one and only Tony Stark?” Sam said.

“I needed a job with better pay so I could pay off my student loans quickly. Stumbled upon the ad of the company, I knew I had to take it.” Steve shrugged a little. “Long story short, the CEO tried to claim me on the first day.”

“You were harassed by him too?!” Wanda looked at him mad.

“Well, I guess..”

“Damn it, Steve. I really think you should be placed in a bubble.”

“And robbed me of my freedom?” Steve looked at him sadly.

“What Sam meant is that..” She said as she glared at Sam for his poor choice of words. “You need someone to protect you. It’s good that you’re independent but just take a look back on your life. Being brave didn’t help did it?”

Steve reluctantly shook his head.

“You’re vulnerable but you don’t want to see it. Alphas are always eyeing you that I really worry for your safety. I don’t know about you guys, but I think you need an Alpha or at least one will scent you to scare other Alphas away.”

Steve and Sam looked at her in shocked. “No!”

“Wanda, are you out of your mind? You’ve been with him for a long time. Have you ever seen any nice Alphas that actually just wants to be his friend or help him? All they do is force themselves on him.”

“Not all are bad.” Wanda sighed.

“Name me one who is.” Sam raised his brow at Wanda.

“Thor Odinson. He was one of the famous representatives in our faculty, remember?”

Sam was taken a back. “That proud bulky blonde?”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Admit it, under all that muscles, he is quite the sweetheart.”

“Well, he did help me out one time during an event. He was nice but that’s about it.” Steve smiled a little.

“See, I don’t know him that well too but he seems respectful.” Wanda looked at Sam.

“Look, Steve. Do you still want to go to that job with a boss that harassed you?” Sam looked at him worriedly.

“I want a proper job with good pay Sam. Can you trust me?”

“Honestly...”

“Yeah, I know you don’t but please. I just want to take control of my life you know.”

“I know, but you’re not safe if-“

Steve silenced him with a light peck on his cheek. “Please…” Looking at him like a sad puppy.

Sam blushed in a variety shades of reds”, stunned by the act. “O-Oh uhm yeah.”

Wanda just looked amused at the situation unfolded. “Well I did not see that coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry that it took me a long time! Was too busy but now here you go!


	16. Chapter 16

Steve looked back at his living room to see Sam and Wanda sprawled out on each of the couch. He chuckled at their sleeping positions and head out of his apartment. He sighed as he remembered the events yesterday. He felt all sorts of emotions in a day that his feelings are confused. He sighed as he continues to walk to work.

Walking through the lobby area, he felt even more nervous that his heart might come out of his chest. He goes in the elevator and huffed. Contemplating whether he should go or not. He shook his head and pressed the highest floor which is his CEO Tony Stark’s office. Steve does not know if he’s doing the right thing. He broke his trance when the elevator opened.

With a subtle knock, Steve waited for a respond.

Tony was in a daze ever since he reached his office. All he did was just stare at his desk, thinking about Steve, his Omega. Yesterday was just a mess. He never knew his nemesis knew the lovely Omega. His nose suddenly smelled a familiar vanilla scent. He looked at the door to where the faint smell came from. He felt like he was going crazy as he knew that scent so well. A knock made him a little surprise.

He cleared his throat. “Come in.”

Steve opened the door and shyly comes in the room with light footsteps. “Sorry to bother, Mr. Stark.”

Tony abruptly sat up, chair falling behind him. “Ome-I mean Steve – I mean- Mr.Rogers-“

“You can call me Steve.” Tony nodded.

Silence filled up the room shortly after until Tony spoke up.

“I-I’m surprised that you came to work today. Happy told me that you took a day off.” Tony walked around his table to stand in front of Steve.

“Yeah, well it just doesn’t feel right to take a day off when I just started working. Plus, I feel very healthy.”

“I don’t mind if you do though. You need rest.”

“Well, I don’t like to slack off.”

Tony smirked. “Well, remind me to give you a bonus then.”

Steve blushed so hard which makes Tony smiles even wider. “U-uhm well. Mr. Stark. I need to talk to you.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to talk to you too.”

“T-Thank you!” Steve gives out a small bag that he has been clasping on.

Tony blinked in confusion but he could smell a delicious smell from the bag.

“I made pancakes with banana and mango puree. I want to show my gratitude for yesterday. You paid my medical expenses which I could never thank enough-“

“You in a healthy condition is enough for me.” Tony smiled as he took the bag and put it on his desk. His heart fluttered and purred in satisfaction at the Omega’s gratitude. “Plus, this gift from you is worth even more than the expenses.”

Steve looked down as he blushed. “Don’t say that. I..I don’t know how to repay your kindness.”

Tony's eyes darken. His inner Alpha growled at such a vulnerable opening from the Omega. “Be my Omega then.”

“W-What?!”

Tony took a step closer. “I want you to be my mate.” He takes his hand kissed it.

Steve pulled it away quickly. “Mr.Stark, I came here to show my gratitude for yesterday, but I still have not forgotten the events before.” Steve’s cheeks were flushed of embarrassment.

“Steve, why are you denying the attraction between us?” Tony pulled Steve towards him by his arm.

“Mr. Stark please…” Steve pleaded.

Tony melted at the sight. He reluctantly let go of his arms and sighed.

“I-I hope you you’ll enjoy the breakfast.” Steve dashes out of the office without leaving a word.

“Steve!” Tony was right on his heels and grabbed Steve by his waist before the Omega managed to get in the elevator.

Steve struggled to get out of the hold where he was back hugged by Tony.

Tony strongly held him to calm him down. “Please, Steve.”

“Let go of me!”

Tony rests his head on Steve’s shoulder as he tightly hugged him. “I want to be your Alpha.” He whispered as he kissed his ear, giving it a little tug.

Steve whimpered under the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE WOOO


	17. Chapter 17

“Mr. Stark, please..let me go.”

The Alpha spins the Omega around so that they were facing each other while still tightly wrapping his arms around waist.

Tony with a shaky breath looked deep in the blue eyes. “Steve, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“Mr. Stark, this is highly unprofessional.” Steve placed his hands on the Alpha’s chest and pushed him a little.

Tony purred at the touch. “Don’t you think I would be making that call?” He raised a brow as he hugged his waist tighter.

“No, you don’t.” Steve gave him another push until he let go of his waist. He was ready to dash into the elevator until Tony grabbed his wrist and pulls him to pin him against his office door. “Mr. Stark! Stop this!” Steve struggled against the strong hold but his hands were pinned to each side of his head.

“Let’s talk.”

“Not in this condition! Let me go now!”

“You’ll run away again!”

Steve scoffed a little. “Can you blame me? You keep doing this!”

“Please, I want to be your Alpha.”

“No!”

There was something dark in Tony’s eyes that screams authority. His aura changed that screams dominating. Steve gulped and let out a distress pheromone that heightened the Alpha’s protective and possessive instinct.

“Steve..” He dived into Steve’s neck giving him licks and wet kisses.

Steve gasped and whimpered. “N-No! Ah!” It was a foreign feeling but yet there was a spark that made his body tingle in pleasure. “Hnggh..”

The elevator dinged and opened which was not noticed by both.

Happy was shocked at the scene as well as Pepper who was next to him.

“Tony! What the hell are you doing?!” Pepper screamed.

Happy ran and yanked Tony off of Steve who was trembling. “Pepper get Mr. Rogers out of here!”

Pepper nodded and went to Steve, guiding him to walk into the elevator.

Tony growled and went to follow Steve until Happy grabbed his elbow. The Alpha glared and grabbed Happy’s collar, eyes furious. “Why are you always in the way?!”

“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you Tony?”

…

“Mr. Rogers I apologize on behalf of Mr. Stark. He should not ever touch you like that.”

Steve nodded. “I-It wasn’t your fault. Honestly, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. An Omega should never be treated like this. Everyone should be treated equally.”

Steve smiled, his heart warmed at her words. “Thank you. That means a lot to me really.”

“Happy told me about yesterday. I thought you’re supposed to take a day off today?”

“I just don’t feel good taking a day off when I just started working.”

“In that situation, you should.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you so much for sending me home. You didn’t have to.”

“You have to rest Steve. I mean it. We’ll talk about this later when you are ready.”

Steve nodded and thanked Pepper as he got out of the car. He sighed as he walked into his apartment until he was bombarded by two angry protective friends.

“Steve! Where the hell have you been?” Sam looked at him pissed. “You’re supposed to take a day off today.”

“Sam..” Steve was cut off.

“We were so worried about you! And you even left your phone!” Wanda jumped in.

Steve mentally face palmed, he should not have left his phone around. It can be very dangerous for Steve if he doesn’t have emergency contact numbers. He was usually meticulous but he knew it was most probably because he was thinking too much this morning about the whole event.

“Steve if you do this-“ Wanda covered Sam’s mouth as she sniffed Steve.

“Steve…why do I smell an Alpha on you?”

Sam was wide eyes as he sniffed as well. He was probably too mad just now that he didn’t smell what currently smelled like an Alpha scented an Omega. “Who did this?” He growled.

Steve trembled, suddenly remembered what happened. “I-It just happened…”

Wanda hugged him and soothes his arm. “Ssshhh, it’s okay. You’re safe with us.” Wanda’s gaze fell on his neck and gasped a little. “Steve, I think you should look in the mirror.”

Steve looked weirdly at Wanda and went to the living room. He looked at his reflection until he saw a reddish pink mark at the side of his neck near his ear. “No…”

…

“Natasha you have only one simple job and that is to make Steve quit working for Stark.”

“I’m pretty sure you know him well enough that he won’t back down right?”

Bucky rubbed his head in stress. “Romanoff I’m having zero patience this week. Don’t bring it to a negative.” He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII IM BACKK


	18. Chapter 18

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.” Sam growled.

“Sam!” Wanda stopped Sam before he was going to march out of the apartment. “Wait! Let’s think it through.” She was grabbing his tense shoulder in hopes to calm him down.

Sam shrugged her hand off and glared. “Can’t you see it Wanda? That Stark is taking advantage of him, trying to mark him, own him! I’m not letting that happen to Steve!”

“Sam!” Wanda shouted.

“What!?”

Wanda turned his body around to see Steve was standing timidly, looking as if he wants to cry.

“Please Sam. Don’t go there. You’re going to get hurt.” A well-known fact in the society that Alphas are always and will always be on top and there is no stopping them to win. Alphas have the upper hand in terms of strength and no one could overpower them. Usually death was at the end of the rope if it turns brutal. “It’s all my fault.”

“Steve..”

“I-I mean I should’ve known what I got myself into. It’s my problem. I will handle it. Its’ stupid…but it is between me and him. I’m not letting anyone take the heat.”

“For the love of God Steve! Do-“

“Yes, I’m aware I’m an Omega. I know what the society thinks. Weak, fragile and only good for breeding. But that’s why I need to prove them wrong!”

Sam sighed. “Steve, that was not was I going to say.”

“Well, you might be thinking of it. I know both of you are trying to protect-“

“Yes, we are Steve. I will not let any Alpha’s dirty paw do you like that! I will fight till my last breath if I have-“ Sam was silenced with a hand softly caressing his cheek.

“That’s the more reason why I-I can’t let you do this.” Steve’s voice trembled, lip quivering and eyes watering. “I can’t let you get hurt…please..”

Then, it struck Sam. He knew where Steve is getting at. There were issues where Betas would court Omegas by battling with the Alpha but always end up getting killed. “Steve, I’m not going to get hurt.”

“You don’t know that. So please, just leave it to me. I ‘ll clean my own mess.”

“Steve, we both know that’s not going to happen. We are not going to let you go there.”

Wanda hold Steve’s hand. “He’s right Steve. At this point, I don’t think I can sleep knowing that you’re practically in danger everyday.”

“No! Please, just let me try. I can handle this.” Steve pleads as he looks into Sam’s eyes. “Please.”

Sam sighed. “You gotta stop giving me those puppy dog eyes.”

…

“For goodness sake Tony! How could you hit Happy?!” Pepper said as she wiped the blood coming down from Happy’s nose.

“He should have known better not to interfere with my Omega and I.” He said as he wiped a bit of blood at the corner of his lips.

“Someone has to take control before God knows what you will do to Steve!”

“I need to make sure he accepts me.” Tony walked towards his desk and sat on the table, crossing his arm.

“Have you tried courting?” Happy said sarcastically.

“Why go through that when I went with the easier option.”

Happy and Pepper looked at him, worriedly.

“I marked him” Tony smirked.

…

_Bucky looked at Steve’s figure next to him. His body was aching to touch him, to feel the burning heat as he buries deep into him. _

_The fair milky skin that he just wants bite and leave numerous bruises from his lips._

_Oh, how he wished Steve could spread those legs to Bucky. _

“Oh God!” Bucky jerked from his sleeping position at his chair over the dream. "Stevie..." He closed his eyes and growled inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY Im BACK


	19. Chapter 19

“Maybe Wanda’s idea of having an Alpha protecting you won’t be so bad.” Sam sighed.

Steve looked up at Sam in horror. “No! That is the one thing that I wanted you to be on my side!.” Steve looked at Sam as if he betrayed him.

Sam felt heartbroken at the sight. He completely detest everything that came out of his mouth just now but after calming down and digest Wanda’s suggestion, he thinks that it could work to protect Steve from those 2 Alphas.

“Look, Steve. I don’t think this thing is going to stop anytime soon.” Sam looks at Steve seriously.

“Exactly. I think doing this could actually work to protect you. I know you hate it-“ Wanda could not even finish the sentence when Steve cut her.

“Yes, I fully object to it.”

“Listen, Steve. I hate this as much as you do. I would never even suggest this if it truly was a terrible idea. Just give it a shot. If you feel, even the slightest bit uncomfortable and it’s not working then we will stop it, okay?”

Steve looked away, trying to control his tears from flowing out. “I-I need to think.”

Sam and Wanda nodded until a knock was on the door. Steve quickly got up to get it, trying to run away from the situation. He opened the door to find Natasha holding Panda Express plastic in her hand.

“Feel like Chinese tonight?” Natasha smirked as she held it up in the air.

Steve chuckled. “Oh God I almost forgot that you’re coming.”

Natasha pouts. “I’m offended. Not cool Steve.”

Steve laughed. “No, it’s just that I have other friends over if you don’t mind.”

Natasha wondered who his friends were. So far she knew about Clint and Peggy. “Oh, Clint and Peggy I assume?”

Steve shook his head. “Oh, yeah I think I’ve never mentioned them. Come on in.”

Natasha followed behind and walked in to see two people who stared at her back.

“Nat, meet Sam and Wanda. Guys this is Natasha.” He smiled.

Natasha smiled. “Hey, sorry to barge in. Steve and I kinda promised to hangout tonight.”

Sam shook his head. “Oh, don’t be. We’ll get going then.”

“Wait, you guys can join. If the three of you are okay with it.” Steve said shyly.

Wanda smiled. “Actually, I’d love to but my brother is coming in a bit.”

“Yeah, plus I don’t want ruin your night. Need to get back anyway.” Sam said.

“Oh, you guys are more than welcome.” Natasha smiled. ‘_So, he’s Sam Wilson Brock told me about.’_

The doorbell rang and Steve went to the door. “Pietro!” Steve beamed.

“Hey, Steve! Long time no see! Picking my sis up.”

“Yea sure, come in.”

Pietro followed inside and laughed when he saw his twin already running at him. Wanda jumped on Pietro to hug him. “Oh my God I missed you!”

“Same here sis.” Pietro gave a tight squeeze before letting her go. Steve and Sam always find the twins so adorable.

Pietro looked at Sam and smiled. “What’s up Sam?” Pietro and Sam hugged.

“I’m always great, man. Bout you?”

Pietro nodded. “Same.” He looked around and saw a familiar red haired.

“Romanoff?” He looked at her confused.

Natasha had the same expression ever since she saw him. “Maximoff?”

Wanda looked between the two weirdly. “Wait, you two know each other?”

…

“You’re a dick, Tony.” Happy looked at him pissed.

“Why?” Tony looked at him as if he was innocent.

“Why would you mark him without his consent?!”

“Because I want him and I want others to know that as well.”

“Have you ever thought about his feelings?”

Tony stayed silent for a while. “I know he wants it. He’s just denying it.”

…

Peter was walking home but he could feel someone was following him. He gulped and walked away quickly.

_'So, that’s the Omega Rumlow and Barnes told me to watch. Cute.'_

…

“Peggy, did you hear?”

“What?”

“Steve was in the hospital but got out. Heard it from Sam.”

“Wait, what?! God, I knew this would happen. Clint, how did it happened? It's exhaustion again isn’t it?”

“Actually, according to Sam, it’s because of Alphas.”

It was silent.

“Give me names.” She growled and Clint knew someone is going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!! Let's welcome Pietro, Peggy and Clint!!


	20. Chapter 20

“JARVIS find out what kind of transport does Steve Rogers take everyday from here?”

“Sir, Steve Rogers has only been here for a day and he barely made it home due to James Barnes appearance so, as far of now, there is no way we could know what Steve Rogers take from here.”

“Oh, right. And that damn Barnes. Anyway, trace any CCTV from where he lives-“

“For the love of God, are you serious Tony? Leave that poor thing alone.” Happy said dumbfounded.

“Don’t meddle if you do not want to help. JARVIS I’m waiting.”

“Yes, sir. There are CCTV on every level at his apartment that he rented.”

“He leaves in an apartment…” He muttered. “How’s the condition? Is his family doing alright?”

“The condition for the apartment is 6/10.”

“Well that won’t do, Steve deserves the best.”

Happy rolled his eyes and sighed.

“And he doesn’t have a family, Sir. His parents died when he was entering junior high.”

With that, Tony and Happy were shocked. Tony’s protective instinct became even heightened knowing that his Omega was vulnerable and alone all this while. If only he could’ve met him sooner, Steve could have everything now and be safe with him.

“Are you telling me he is alone?” He said lowly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Wait, how did he survive during high school?”

“There is a record that he was under the custody of James Barnes father back then.”

Tony then remembered that Barnes told him that they were childhood friends. He growled and clicked his tongue.

“But his father lets go of Steve Rogers to be on his own when he entered Stanford, under Steve’s request.”

“So, he practically has no one now…” He spoke lowly.

“Tony, I don’t know what you’re thinking but I sure as hell know that it is going to bad and I will not allow you to do whatever it is that you’ve planned.”

“Nothing bad. I just need JARVIS to find the tenant.”

Happy narrowed his eyes. “Tony, what are you doing?”

“Hogan, there’s still a place right in Stark Properties?”

“Uhm yes a few…Wait! Are you trying to move him there?!”

“Steve Rogers deserves the best, doesn’t he?”

…

“Peter!”

“Ah! Aunt May, don’t scare me like that!” Peter grabbed on to his chest.

“Well, you’ve been daydreaming for the past 5 minutes. I called you to come down for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah uhmm.. I’ll be down.”

“What’s gotten into you? You look pale.”

“N-Nothing.”

“Look, if there’s anything you need to talk about just come to me okay?”

Peter nodded. His aunt brushes his hair and walks out of the room.

Peter slowly looked outside the window, looking if there’s anybody there.

…

“Peggy, please be rational. I don’t think it’s a good idea to just approach Steve with questions like that.”

“But I need to know names.”

“And as much as I would love to help you track down those assholes, let him rest for a while alright.”

“Ugh, since when have you the matured?”

“I’ll have you know that I have been mature since birth.”

Peggy rolled her eyes.

…

“You got everything Rumlow?”

“Yeah, everything is here.” He placed a huge hard treasure box on the floor of his office and went out.

Bucky went to opens it and his eyes sparkled in interest. He pulled a long chain where there were cuffs at the end.

He even pulled out some whips, stockings and chained collars that made him smirk.

He just couldn't wait to have Steve by his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple updates everyone?! SURPRISE! SURPRISE! It's for u guys who are always here, reading my story. I just love u guys thank youuu!!


	21. Chapter 21

It has only been 2 days of chaos in Steve’s life and he has a feeling it would not stop there. Especially the dozens of roses on his doorstep. He blinked in confusion as to whom would send him these. He searched for a note to find out who would send him these. He found one and quickly opened it.

_My Dear Sweet Steve, _

_I truly apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I may or may not be aware of my unforgiveable act but I do want you to know that I am serious about wanting you being my Omega. You are such an exquisite person that I cannot help but feel drawn to you each time. Not only your beauty rivals the Angels from Heaven, but I can feel the warmth of the kind heart of yours that made me find peace in my heart._

_Please accept me as your Alpha._

_Yours truly,_

_Tony Stark._

He wondered how he knew his address but then realized he must’ve seen his resume. He sighed. Now he is thinking twice about working there. Pepper gave him a call last night that he could just officially start next week unless if he chose not to since she understands the circumstances he was in. He was not sure what the right decision would be. Working in a multi-billionaire company like the Stark Industries is considered a blessing and not everyone many has that opportunity especially Omegas in the corporate world. He knows the pay would help him so much in settling his student loans quicker. But the risk was just as strong that he kept contemplating it.

He sighed again as he stared at the flowers. _What am I gonna do?_

…

“Tony, where are you going? You have a meeting in an hour.”

“Oh, put the meeting on hold. I need to see my Omega.”

Happy blinked. “Wait, I’m sorry what?”

“I need to see how Steve is doing.”

“I thought I told you to take it slow. The roses would be enough for now.”

“Wow, I think you’re slowly forgetting that I’m the one who is in charge and that I don’t need to hear whatever you say.” He said as he wore his coat ready to leave.

“Tony, please. I’m serious leave him alone for now.”

“Happy, settle the meeting with our investors.” Tony ignored his words walked out of the office

“Oh, God.”

…

Steve heard a knock and was curious to who was at the door. He switched off his TV and figured it was either Sam, Wanda or Nat. He opened to see the last person he wanted to see.

Tony Stark smirking with his smoldering eyes. “Hey, blue eyes.”

Steve glared. “Stay. Away.” He wanted to slam the door but Tony stopped it with his feet.

“That’s not how you treat your Alpha.” He pushed the door wide open that Steve took a step back. He went inside and closed the door, locking it in the process.

“You are not my Alpha.”

“Well, the mark on your neck says otherwise.” He smirked.

Steve gasped and quickly covered the mark with his hand.

“It looks good on you.”

“Why are you here?! You have no right to barge into my home!”

“But I do, since I’m your Alpha.” He stalked towards Steve which he took steps back.

“I never gave you my consent.” He walked backwards until his hips hit the kitchen counter.

Tony immediately trapped him between his arms. “Really? I am pretty sure you enjoyed my touch.”

“No, I hated it. I do not want to belong to anybody. Whatever you’re doing…this…courting or whatever this is has to stop.”

Tony gave a breathy laugh. “Then, can you explain why do you still have the roses I gave you this morning.” He motioned his head towards the flowers at his living room behind him.

Steve gave a mild gasped and blushed so hard that redness was spread all over his cheek.

Tony couldn’t help himself at the view and kissed his cheek. “You are so adorable.”

Steve pushed him away quickly. “No! The flowers are still here cause it would be a waste if I just throw it out.” He looked away shyly.

“I should give you more flowers then.”

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?”

Tony sighed. “I want to talk.”

“That never ends well.”

Tony laughed a little at his bluntness. “Well, I’m really serious now.”

“I hope it is.”

“Well, I want you to pack your things and come with me.”

Steve looked at him confused.“I’m sorry, what?”


	22. Chapter 22

"W-What are you talking about?" Steve looked at him confused.

"I want you to come with me." Tony licked his lips as he stared deep into his eyes.

Steve just looked at him in disbelief. "Is this your nice way of kidnapping me?"

"Of course not. Just a nice way for you to come with me."

"Absolutely not." Steve pushed his arm so that he could get out of his hold but Tony grabbed his waist tightly.

"I am not letting my Omega-"

"I am not your Omega! I want you to leave me alone!"

"I can give you so much to offer. I can provide you with anything that you want. I will give you the whole world. I will always love you unconditionally. I am the Alpha for you." He pleaded.

"Stop this please." Steve whispered.

"I know I am the one for you as you are for me."

"Mr. Stark please. I don't want a mate."

"Yes you need one and that will be me. I can give you a comfortable life. That's why I want you to come with me. I can't let you live here."

"It's my life. I can live however and wherever I want. Plus, I can tell my landlord about this. He will ban you from this very building."

"Oh yeah, Coulson. Very enthusiastic about protecting Omegas."

Steve's jaw dropped. "Y-You know him?"

"Yeah, very cooperative. Liked my idea of protecting you. That Beta is pretty worried about you living alone you know?"

Steve blinked. "What?"

Tony just finds all his behaviours so cute that his chest felt so warm. "Yeah, well I kinda mean it that you can't live here anymore."

"I seriously don't know where this is going."

"Well, I called your landlord, made a deal and your contract got cancelled so you can't live here anymore."

"What?!" Steve looked at him shocked.

"Steve, I don't think this is safe place-"

_SLAP_

"I hate you so much." Steve looked at him with teary eyes.

...

Sam sighed. "You think this is going to work? Not gonna lie I think I'm having doubts."

"Look, we gotta try. We'll stop if it goes wrong."

Sam sighed. "But real talk. How do you know his address? I don't think you were even that close with this dude."

"Instagram. Plus, we sometimes work together at events in Stanford." Wanda knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and greeting her was a tall, muscular blonde. 

"Ah, Wanda!."

"Thor!"

...

"Glad you could make it Nat. We got some serious issue." Peggy said.

"Sure, no prob. What's up?"

"Steve."

Natasha sighed. "I know. Alphas."

"Oh my God so you knew?"

"His friends Sam and Wanda." Well, that was obviously a lie. With Bucky placing her to spy on Steve and Rumlow's mouth, she practically knows everything that is going on which makes her guilty.

"Oh, so you met them."

"If you're thinking about killing those Alphas, I would love to be on board." She smirked.

Peggy grinned evilly. "I knew I liked you from the moment Steve introduced you."

Natasha winked and smiled. "What can I say, he knew I've always had a thing for brunettes." Peggy blushed.

"Oh Lord. Get a room." Clint groaned.

"Hush. Now the assassination. I need names Nat."

"Well, I don't think Steve is in a good mood to talk about it. Gotta wait for him to be okay."

Peggy sighed. "God, how could this happen again."

"God, what is the Omega Protection Programme doing?! All these Omegas are still being treated terribly." Clint exclaimed.

"Things under the government will never be right. Too much corruption." Natasha shrugged. "You know, Wanda...kinda has this idea."

Peggy and Clint looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Well Steve was not entirely on board with this. But, they kinda want Steve to have this like Alpha-guardian-but-not-a-real-mate-thing going on with Steve."

Both Clint and Peggy blinked. "Like a pretend Alpha?" Clint asked.

"I guess. Don't know what Steve thought about it though."

"Knowing him, he'll probably nag and elaborate about Omega rights which let's be honest, he is so cute when he does that." Peggy giggled.

Natasha's eyes brighten. "And I thought I was the only one!"

_'Seriously, this is the 60th time that they've been fangirling over Steve.'_ Clint thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM BACK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE LATERR


	23. Chapter 23

Few days passed and it was now the weekend. Steve sighed as he was getting ready for his part time job. He was ready to head out when his eyes stumbled upon the roses in his vase in the living room.

_"Not gonna lie I thought I might get used to your slaps." Tony let out a breathy laugh as he rubbed his cheek._

_"I hate you." Steve gritted his teeth._

_"I know you don't mean that."_

_"Please leave." He muttered quietly._

_"A week."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll give you a week to get ready."_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you!"_

_"A week." Tony gave a peck on his cheek as he reluctantly gets out of his apartment._

_Steve tried to hold onto his tears but they just slip right out. _

Steve sighed as he remembered the event with Tony a few days ago. He shook his head as he heads out of the apartment, not forgetting to lock it. 'Just forget bout what happen and focus on doing a good job at bartending. You need a huge tip, Steve.' He thought. He hopes tonight will make him forget about all the problems he has been facing lately with Bucky and Tony while focusing on the new job. But of course fate always have something in store for him.

...

"I'm not trying to force you but if you're uncomfortable, we can just forget this whole thing."

"No, no, I'm more than willing to help Steve. I'm just surprise that he even agreed to this..knowing him...you know...very independent." Thor said nervously which caused Sam to raise a brow at him.

"Yeah.. about that. He's not exactly on board with it. I mean at least not yet."

"Wait, he didn't agree on this? I was wondering why he's not here. I thought he'll be okay with this. I don't feel good if he does not consent."

Wanda smiled at his sincerity. "If it'll make you feel better, we'll talk to Steve again and make sure he's okay with it." 

Thor smiled. "Great."

Sam cleared his throat. "Don't wanna be rude but why do you want to help Steve? No Alpha just wants to help to protect Steve. I mean you remember what happen back in Stanford right?"

Thor nodded. "I do. And that's why it made me want to protect and help him more now. I uhm..honestly wish I could've done more. I have seen Alphas after him but I was kind of at my last semester so I couldn't do much. But I did teach those idiots a lesson though."

"Were you the one who made those few Alphas quit? The ones who groped Steve's ass?" Wanda asked.

Thor smirked. "Didn't force them but I think they took it very well."

Sam nodded. "Not bad muscle guy."

Thor laughed. "Well, no Omegas should ever be treated like that. All of us should be well respected."

"Exactly, Steve really needs to be protected." Wanda exclaimed.

"Indeed. Though I won't deny that sometimes he seems to be able to protect himself. He is a very determined thing isn't he? I'm always impressed at how capable he is in handling those situations. When I want to step in it seems like he settles it."

"Well, that's Steve for you. He can be a stubborn fiery fighter and an oblivious shy guy at the same time." Sam rolled his eyes as he smiled.

"Exactly, he is just amazing in what he does and very unpredictable at times." Thor gave a breathy laugh as he looked down shyly. "He's perfect."

"Oh God, you have a crush on him don't you?" Wanda looked at Thor, smirking a little.

Thor blushed. "I-I uhm...may or may not have suppress my feelings towards your dear friend."

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Great. Just great.'

...

"So Steve, don't worry. We'll let you have the easier mixing for the drinks for tonight alright?"

Steve nodded as he smiled. "Thank you Sharon."

"Plus, want big tips, you gotta treat them well. Most of those who come here usually have big wallets and they just need company. You just need to play nice." She winked but then turned serious. "Unless, they cross the line of course. Just scream for me."

Steve giggled and smiled warmly. "Really appreciate it Sharon."

"No biggie. I 'll be at the other end."

An hour passed and it seems like Steve adjusted well with the drink mixing and the environment as well as serving the customers. Most of them are curious and talked to Steve since he was a fresh face there. He kept on serving the customers at full speed like a professional. Steve felt proud of himself for adjusting to the job well especially when he managed to get quite the amount in an hour. His nose was suddenly hit with a strong familiar scent of wine, cigar and wood that made him feel warm. His could sense someone sitting at the end of the bar.

Without looking up, he readily took a glass and asked a question. "What would you like sir?"

"You."

The voice. That same voice he used to love. That rough yet sweet voice where he always find comfort in them. He looked up and knew where the scent came from.

"B-Bucky?" Steve's voices were strained as he looked at him in shock.

Bucky smirked. "Hey Stevie. You know that you can never run from me right doll face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALOO SECOND UPDATEE IS HERE. COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE. would love to hear your feedback


	24. Chapter 24

"What are you..doing here?" 

"Oh, just making sure that my Omega is protected and of course to have a drink while I'm at it." Bucky smirked.

Steve bit his bottom lip in frustration and sighed. "Are you stalking me now?" 

"Been doing that for years."

"You're sick." Steve gritted his teeth

"Doll face let's go to somewhere private."

Steve sighed as he wiped some glass. "I don't know if you can tell, but I'm working."

"It's okay you're excused." Bucky shrugged and smiled.

"You're not the boss of this place. You don't get to call the shot."

"You sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Hey, Sharon!"

Sharon quickly walked towards Steve and Bucky. "Oh, Mr. Barnes! Having a night out?"

Steve blinked in confusion. How did they now each other?

"Well, more towards supervising the operation here. Gotta make sure my club doesn't have a lousy service."

"Your...club?" Steve looked at Bucky confused.

Sharon nodded. "Yeah, he is the boss. Oh, wait. You haven't met him! I'm so sorry I forgot to mention! You came here 2 weeks ago for the interview. But Mr. Barnes here bought the club last week after he made a deal with the previous boss. So, he's our new boss."

Steve froze and Bucky couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sharon, there's not going to be any trouble right if this cute little Omega only serves for me in the private room?"

Steve gave Sharon a pleading look to which Sharon gave a worried look. "Oh, is there a reason why Mr.Barnes?"

"Do I need a reason?" He growled.

Sharon gulped. "Oh, no i-"

"Thought so." He stood up and put his hand out for Steve to take it. "Come on, sweetheart."

"No." He glared.

"Doll face don't be like that." Bucky sighed

"Uhm, its's actually against protocol if-"

"That is only applied on others. Not me."

"Uhm but Mr.Barnes-"

"I am in no mode for -"

"Yes, I'll go with you! Don't take it out on her." Steve nodded at Sharon to give an assured look.

Sharon worriedly nodded. Steve got out of the bar to which Bucky quickly slides his hand around his waist and walked towards the VIP room. Steve wanted to push that hand so badly but he didn't want to make a scene especially on his first day. They entered the room and Steve pushed Bucky away.

"What do you want Bucky?!"

"I told you, you."

"Seriously, to the extent of buying the club? Pretty sure it was not a coincidence."

"Exactly, I'll give you 2 options. Either you quit or you continue but only serve me in this very room. You're forbidden to go around doing other jobs at the club except for serving me."

"You can't do that!" Steve was furious. He couldn't believe how controlling Bucky could be in his life.

"Yes, I can."

"Why are you doing this Bucky..." Steve looked away.

Bucky trapped him against the wall and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Because I want you Steve. I love you." He rests his forehead against Steve's as he lets out a comforting scent. "I love you baby."

Steve shivered under the intense feeling. "Y-You love me?" He closed his eyes as his mind was in a daze at the strong scent of warm wood and cigar.

"Always been." Bucky licked his inner ear shell. 

Steve jerked a little, pushing his shoulder a little. "P-Please stop."

Bucky let's out more of his pheromones to drown Steve in his scent. "Submit to me, Omega." He whispered and bit his ear.

That put Steve out of his daze and pushed Bucky away. "Stop!" He breathed heavily. "You did that on purpose..." He whispered.

Bucky quickly pinned both Steve's hand on top of his head. He buried himself between his neck and collarbone as his other hand tugged on his collar to expose the skin more. He places wet kisses as much as he can and starts to suck.

"Hngh! Ah! Bucky!" Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky started to suck so hard under his jaw. "Stop..." he whimpered.

Bucky smirked in between kisses. "Your body says otherwise." He continued to the other side of his neck and tug his shirt a little until he froze.

"Omega...why is there a mark here?" He growled in his ear.

Steve's eyes widened and gasped when he remembered the hickey Tony gave him. "A-Alpha..." He whimpered in fear.

Bucky grabbed the side of his hips and dug his nails, hard.

"Ah! Ow..please it hurts."

"Who dared to put a claim on you, Steve!" He shouted angrily and Steve started to sob.

"T-This is a misunderstanding..."

"Who. Is. It.?" He gritted his teeth as he look deep into his eyes.

Steve shook his head. "Please..no... I beg you."

"It's him isn't it? Stark." He said with such disgust and venom that Steve knew a war is about to happen. And this time it will involve blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey2 im back. this chap is just gonna be on buck and steve. anyway stay tune!! comment n subscribe


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky growled in Steve's neck. "You're not working for that asshole anymore."

With a deep breath Steve took a deep breath. "Y-you can't tell me what to do...Ah! No! Stop!" Steve struggled against Bucky's thigh which was rubbing against Steve's crotch. 

"You only obey me Omega!"

"I am not and will never be your-" Steve was silenced with Bucky's lips on his, massaging his way into his mouth. 

Bucky pushed his tongue in his mouth and swirls around to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmph! Ngh! Mmph!" Steve tried to shook his head around and even push him off but Bucky's hold on each of his wrist were so hard he was losing stamina. 

Bucky was drown into the kiss where Steve tastes so sweet like apple and nectar that he couldn't get enough. He was kissing him so passionately that Steve was too tired to fight back and just let him. 

As much as he hates to admit it, the kiss felt so good that it melts Steve away into Bucky's familiar relaxing scent, just like old times. Unconsciously, he moaned which gave Bucky deeper access into the kiss and smirked, purring in satisfaction.

"Tastes..so good..." Bucky said in between the kisses.

"Stop.. it.." Steve lazily replied as his lips was continuously ravished by Bucky.

Giving his bottom lip a little tug which Steve whimpered, Bucky broke the kiss and gave Steve space to breathe. "You sure you want to stop? God you look even beautiful like this..." He licked his lip as he looked at the blushing face and swollen lips of Steve.

Steve lazily glared which Bucky chuckled darkly.

"Become mine Steve..." He looked into Steve's blue eyes. 

Steve looked away nervously and closed his eyes, trying to hope all of this was just a nightmare.

"Steve.." Bucky gritted his teeth as he was running out of patience. "You're coming with me."

Steve snaps his head back at Bucky. "What?"

"I'm not letting you go anymore. I've let go of your leash long enough don't you think?"

...

"Happy, is the place ready? I'm pretty sure it is fully furnished and all, right?"

"Tony, I am completely sure he rejected your offer. But knowing you with Steve, I doubt that you actually offered him. Did you force him?" He glared.

"Don't look at me like that. I was considerate enough to give him a week to get ready."

Happy gave him a look. "Wow, he willingly listened to you or-"

"Look, you know what forget it. JARVIS tell me about Steve's whereabouts." Happy sighed and went back to the files he's been working on. 

"According to the surveillance camera, Mr. Rogers went out at 7.30 p.m. today and he still has not come back until now."

Now, that put Tony off guard, even Happy is focused on JARVIS. "What? Where did he go? It's late night."

"The building's CCTV only caught him until he got out from the entrance."

"Then hack into the every street surveillance around it! Make sure to catch wherever he goes so I can know the direction." He was annoyed by now.

"Yes, sir." It took 3 seconds before JARVIS is back with another respond. "Sir, I have found the location of Mr. Rogers. He went into a club called Midnight."

"Why in the world is he at a club?!" He exclaimed.

"For God's sake Tony, he could be hanging out with his friends! Like any normal people would do!"

Tony ignored him. "Let's call it a night." He went to his desk to grab some things.

"Tony leave him alone and plus, we also have a huge meet up with an important investor from France-"

"Yeah, I'll leave it to you and Pepper."

Happy sighed for the hundredth time.

"Sir, I have also identified that Mr. Barnes has also entered the same club." Tony froze and so did Happy.

"Oh no.." Happy muttered.

"Get the car ready." Tony could only see red as he violently grabbed his coat and furiously storms out of his office.

"Damn it!" Happy quickly went after Tony.

...

"So, this is the famous Thor Odinson?" Peggy said almost spitefully.

Thor nervously laughed. "Just Thor would be great." 

Natasha laughed. "Don't mind her. So, are you and Steve close?"

"Not exactly, in fact we barely talked. I mean we've worked together for an event back then but even then we didn't talk much."

"You don't know him that well..yet you want to help him?"

"This big guy has a crush on our cutie blue eyes apparently." Wanda smirked as Sam rolled his eyes.

Thor's eyes widened at Wanda. "Wanda!"

"That explains." Natasha and Peggy said at the same time.

"So, what's the plan here?" Clint asked.

"Well, I figured we should let Thor and Steve meet up and explain our plan. I mean, you all know what he's going through right now right?"

"Seriously, you gotta tell me names. I'm gonna hunt these two assholes down." Peggy crossed her arms.

"Oh, you didn't tell them?" Wanda looked at Natasha to which she shrugged.

"Figured that Steve should do be the one telling."

"Apparently, one of them is pretty famous." Sam sighed.

"Who?!" Clint and Peggy asked.

"Tony Stark."

"That cocky multi-billionaire genius?" Clint looked in disbelief.

"How did Steve get tangled up with that asshole?!" Peggy exclaimed.

"He applied for a job there and got it. On his first day he got harassed by that CEO." Natasha said.

Peggy growled as Clint patted her back. "Calm down woman."

"Are you sure?" Thor looked at them weirdly.

"Do we look like we're lying?" Sam gave him a look.

"No, it's just that...I would never thought Mr. Stark would do such a thing."

"Sounds like you know him." Sam said. 

"Actually, kind of. I do have him in my contacts." Thor looked at all the shocked faces.

"How?" The rest looked at him in eager

Thor looked at Sam and Wanda. "Remember all the events that I lead? I was in charge of the funds so I had to find a lot of sponsors. And somehow I got contacts from friends who knows that Stark guy and from there, he sponsors most of our programs."

"So..are you guys like friends?" Wanda asked.

Thor shrugged. "Well, I don't know if I could put it like that..I guess it's more like we're just on good terms. So, he really harassed Steve?" Thor looked at both Wanda and Sam seriously.

Both the latter nodded. "Couldn't believe it myself." Sam said.

"Peggy, what the hell?! Get that knife away woman! You're gonna kill someone with that!" The rest was quite surprised since they did not notice how Peggy has been holding a knife in her hand all this while.

Peggy smirked at Clint as she continued to play with her knife. "To be precise, I'm going to kill 2 assholes."

Natasha looked at her in amusement. 'Now that, is a badass chick.' She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah bucky is kind of a dick, he couldn't hold it in


	26. Chapter 26

"So, does Steve have a favourite flower?"

Everybody looked at Thor weirdly.

"The heck you wanna know that?" Sam asked.

"Look, I think it will be gentleman of me to give him flowers as to offer my protection so that he feels calm and safe." 

Wanda raised her brow at him playfully. "Thor, we want you to protect him not court him."

"Why not?" Clint looks at Thor and shrugged. "I think he looks pretty good with Steve."

"But I will chop your balls and feed it to you if you do something Steve does not like even the slightest bit." Peggy glared at Thor to which he inwardly gulped.

Most of them gave disgusted faces at Peggy.

"I would never even imagine of hurting him." Thor said calmly.

Natasha smiled a little and frowns as she looked down at her lap, thinking about the guilt she had been hiding for so long. How she practically deceived everyone especially Steve, at least in the beginning. She was initially assigned by Bucky to watch over Steve and thought it would be like any other spy mission she received. As she gets to know him, Steve is different from others she met in real life or even during her work at spying. He is a sweet, hard-working, strong and independent Omega. He just charms everyone with that blue eyes and kind heart of his. She considers him as a brother that needs to be protected at all costs. All the while she had never let her emotions out and vulnerable with someone. Being a spy for a long time, made her feel even more cold and distant. Surrounding oneself with violence, killing and death will do that to you.

But it was because of Steve, she feels a sense of calm and belonging. When she meets Steve and his circle of friends, she felt like a normal person. 

She sighed as she wondered how Steve would react if he ever found out about the truth. He would be devastated to know that the only reason she befriended him in the first place is because of the cruel James 'Buchanan' Barnes. Her heart would shatter if that really happens.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam whispered while the others are still talking.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I need to head home actually cause I need to finish up some work."

"Oh, sorry that we hold you up. Thought you might be free on the weekends."

"No, it' fine. It's about Steve anyway." She stood up and bid the other goodbyes as she walked out of the cafe.

She sighed as she walked down the street. She felt contradicted. She doesn't know the right choice. On one hand, she has to fulfill her duty as consequences is inevitable. And on the other, she is dying to tell the truth to Steve even if it might cost her head by Barnes. Plus, she even thought about quitting her profession and be a normal person. The times she had spent with Steve makes her feel the beauty of just having a simple life. Maybe if she got out of it, she can actually protect Steve especially from Barnes herself. She sighed again, she wonders what Steve is doing right now on a weekend night.

She widened her eyes when she remembered about Steve's part time job. She was too preoccupied with other stuff that she forgot all about it. It also dawned on her about what Rumlow said a few days ago.

_"Yeah, boss went to that club and made some deal with the owner." Rumlow said._

_"What deal?"_

_"Who knows?" He shrugged._

"Shit." She had a bad feeling and bolted towards the club.

...

"What do you mean by that?"

"I left you to be on your own long enough don't you think?"

"You don't own me." Steve glared as he slid out of Bucky's hold. 

Bucky grabbed his wrist but Steve yanked it hard and makes a dash towards the door. Before he could reach the door Bucky hugged him from the back and pulled Steve towards a sofa with Steve on top of Bucky's lap, trapped in his hold again.

"Let me go!" He tried to push himself up but Bucky nailed his hips securely.

"Let's talk."

"Is this how Alphas talk?!"

"Steve, you're not listening-"

"You're not listening to me! You always go for violence ever since we were in high school! Your temper is always blinding you."

"You don't get it!" He looked at Steve.

"Tell me what I didn't get? You changed.. you were not-"

"Yes, I know! But I can't help my instinct. I've been patient for trying to take it slow but..I was scared that others will take you away from me. I have always knew that you were the one for me even before we represented. I have always been in love with you." Bucky looked at Steve deeply in his eyes.

Steve was speechless. "Bucky...but you were going to forcefully claim-"

"I didn't want anyone else to get to you!"

"What kind of reason is that?!" Steve said angrily.

"I just can't!" Bucky felt his blood boiling again at the thought of Steve being claimed by other than him. He unconsciously gripped his hips a little too rough.

"B-Bucky it hurts.." He whimpered.

The door was slammed open and revealed a pissed Tony Stark with Happy behind him.

"I see that you've acquired the liquor business as well Barnes."

"Mr. Stark?" Steve looked at him in shocked.

"Hey, sweetheart." Tony smirked at Steve.

"Don't call me that." Steve said pissed.

Bucky growled. "How in the hell are you here Stark?"

"Your bouncer was weak. Now, you should let Steve go." Tony said seriously.

"This is my territory Stark." He said as he wrapped his arms around Steve tightly while Steve struggled around his hold.

"Mr. Barnes, please. You're hurting Mr. Rogers." Happy said worriedly.

"This is none of your business." Bucky growled.

"I'm taking him with me Barnes." Tony said as he walked towards Bucky and Steve.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Steve glared at Tony.

Bucky smirked. 

"And I'm not going anywhere with you either Bucky." As he turned to him.

Bucky clicked his tongue as he grabbed Steve's chin. "You shouldn't be like that to your Alpha, doll face."

"Let him go Barnes." A female voice was heard.

Everyone looked at an out of breath Natasha Romanoff by the door.

Bucky looked at her shocked and confused. "Romanoff? Why the heck are you here?"

Steve looked at Natasha confused and surprised. "Nat? H-How?" He then looked at Bucky and back to Natasha. "How do you two know each other?"

Natasha was definitely not prepare for that question.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2020 BY READING A NEW CHAPPIE!

"Steve! Please, wait! Let me explain!" Natasha ran after Steve as they made it out off the club.

"Explain what?!" Steve turned around. Tears were already pooled in his eyes. His body emitting distress.

Natasha's heart shattered. "Steve...I-I uhm.."

"What? That you've been lying to me this whole time?!"

She vigorously shook her head. "No, Steve it's not like that!"

"Then, what is it like?!" Steve felt so betrayed that his emotions were getting to him.

"I-It's not that simple." Natasha tried to calm Steve down by reaching out her arm to soothe him but he took a step back.

"Really? It looks pretty simple to me. It looks like the only reason you being my friend is that so you could spy on me and report it to James." His voice sounded so hurt that Natasha just wants to hug him.

"No! That's not the whole thing! Please, just let me explain-" Natasha turned her head as she heard sounds of crashes.

They both could hear some ruckus in the club and knew the Alphas are going to come out to go after Steve. Steve whimpered and was ready to run away.

Natasha holds his hand. "Shh..it's okay. Calm down. We'll get out of here."

Luckily, a cab was coming in their direction and Natasha hailed the cab. The cab stopped and Natasha quickly pulled Steve but he was hesitant as he looked at her. Natasha gently cups his cheeks. "Steve, I know that you don't trust me right now. But please, just listen okay? We need to get away from them first . We can't go to your apartment cause obviously they'll go there. I have a secret home."

She could tell by Steve's facial expression that he was hesitant of going with her but slowly nodded. Natasha sighed in relief and both quickly went in the cab. She told the driver her address and pushed off.

The Alphas got out of the club as soon as the cab drove off.

Tony looked around. "Damn it! Where did they go?"

Bucky growled, eyes going dark when he saw the cab going further and further from his sight. "They're in that cab."

Tony looked at Happy. "You know what to do."

Happy shook his head and sighed. "Isn't that enough to tell you that he does not want to be followed?"

Tony stared down at him. "Do it." Happy gulped as he inwardly curse. He typed something on his phone to alert JARVIS.

Bucky brought out his phone to call. "Rumlow, find out whether Romanoff has another address aside from the one she supposedly have. Make it quick before I put a bullet in your head too aside from Romanoff."

...

There was an awkward silence in the cab as it was speeding up due to Natasha's order.

"Steve, when we reach there....I want to explain to you. I just hope you'll understand. I owe you that." Natasha looked pleading at Steve who was just staring at his lap for a long time. He then just gave a slight nod and looked out the window.

Natasha sighed in relief. At least would he still listen to her. She wished she could rewind back the incident.

_Bucky sighed. "Well, this is not what I had plan in mind." He muttered as he glared at Natasha, then looked at Steve. "She works for me."_

_Steve's eyes bulged. "What?" He whispered._

_Natasha bit her lips. This was not going as she hoped._

_Steve's shook his head. "No..No that can't be right. It's not true. Right?" He looked pleadingly at Natasha. The blue eyes staring into her sole._

_Natasha froze. For the first time ever after so many years, she lost confidence. "I-I..uhmm....Steve, it's not what you think."_

_Steve looked at her hurt. "No..that's not true.." He shook his head, letting out an intense scent of distress, making the Alphas react quickly._

_"Stevie breathe with me..." Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair. Tony walked closely, emitting a soothing scent to calm Steve down._

_But it turned out the opposite for Steve as he felt overwhelmed with so many emotions. He pushed Bucky off hard and got out of his hold, ready to run out. _

_Tony got a hold of him but Steve slapped him out of reflex. _

_"Oh, shit.." Tony groaned. Steve quickly went out the door._

_"Steve!" Natasha shouted. From the corner of her eyes she saw how Bucky and Tony were going to the door. 'Shit.' She looked around and found chair. Without thinking, she threw the chair towards them and quickly takes out a smoke bomb to throw at them as well, to slow them down. Being a spy, she was well-equipped at all times. As the smoke started out, she immediately went out the door._

_The room was full with coughs and curses. "Fuck..." Tony coughed._

_"Damn..it." Happy coughed as he covered his mouth._

_"Fucking hell Romanoff." Bucky growled as he tries to get the smoke away from his vision._

'Fuck..Barnes is going to cut my head off.' Natasha sighed as he looked out the window.

...

"Pietro, you still haven't told me about how you and Natasha met." Wanda asked as she stirred her coffee.

"Why do you want to know?" Pietro stiffened and looked at her weirdly.

Wanda shrugged. "I just want to know. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a while. I just want to know what my twin is up to."

Pietro laughs a little and makes a teasing sound. "Aww my little twin misses me so much, huh?" He teased as he pinched both of her cheeks and stretched it hard.

"Owww! Stop! Ugh!" She slapped his hands away and glared. "Do that again and I will punch you."

Pietro laughs and slowly quiet down. "Look, it's just business with Romanoff okay?."

"Well..yeah what kind of business. I mean I still don't know what exactly do you do honestly." Wanda shrugged.

"A little bit of dealing with exports, trades here and there." Pietro shrugged.

"What kind of exports and trades?" 

Pietro felt a little nervous. "You know..stuff."

"You're not..dealing with anything....illegal-"

"Wanda, seriously." Pietro sighed.

"Look, I just need to know. You're pretty secretive about your job and it seems look you're doing well considering you keep sending me money."

"Can't a brother look after his sister?"

"Well yeah, but I can't help but wonder what you do since you keep sending chunks of money to me."

"Like I said, trades, exports. Basically, I sometimes meet up with certain clients to deal with. The company Natasha works in is one of my clients and to make a deal, had to go through her. That's how we met. It's a private company anyway, they don't like sharing the company's info."

Wanda sighed. "Okay then."

Pietro felt the heavy air and tried to lighten up the mood. "So, how was the meet up with your friends just now. Seems like you were pretty enthusiastic to go. What did you guys do?"

"Oh, right. You don't know about Steve's situation."

Pietro looks at her weirdly. "What's wrong with Steve?"

"He uhm..has two Alphas practically harassing and obsessing over him."

"Did you report it to the Omega Protection Program?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think it would be any use considering those two Alphas are powerful and influential. Can you believe that one of them is Tony Stark, the cocky billionaire?"

"Wait, what?!"

"I know right! I'm pretty sure he will get his way out even if we report him. He harassed Steve on his first day of working there."

"Good Lord, then what about the other Alpha?"

"Well, Steve said he was his best friend ever since they were kids and all. Didn't really tell what he does...he calls him Bucky. Don't know his full name though."

There was something at the back of his throat that makes him feel weird when he heard that name. And suddenly he remembered.

_"Is your boss pulling triggers at lowlifes again?"_

_Natasha laughed. "Ugh, please that's just typical work. Nothing new. But you know what's new about Barnes that I just found out?"_

_Pietro laughs. "Well, what could that be?"_

_"I think his nickname is Bucky. I accidentally found a photo of him with the Omega that I've been telling you about."_

_"Oh, the one he is freaking obsessed with."_

_"Yup. On the picture there were writings that said 'Little Bucky and Stevie.' Can't believe the cruel James'Buchanan' Barnes's nickname is Bucky." _

Pietro blinked. Now it made sense. He didn't really thought much when Nat said it was Stevie. Stevie could have been Steve as in Steve Rogers. He is the Omega that Barnes was searching for. And that meant danger.

"What does the Alpha look like?" He asked softly.

"Oh, I've seen him once. He has a slightly long hair, blue eyes. And definitely has looks that could kill." Well, that fit the description of James Barnes.

With a huffed, Pietro took a deep breath and looked at Wanda seriously. "Wanda. Listen to me right now. Make sure Steve stays the hell away from Barnes."

Wanda looks at him confused. "Wait, what? Who's Barnes?"

"Someone that you do not want to get on his bad side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's 2020 and i'm a with a new chap. hope u guys had a fun 2020 and don't be shy to share your favourite moments in the comment below. You know what I think it'll be fun if you guys share your favourite moments in each chapter of this fic hahhaha. And it would be great if you guys want to throw in some ideas too!


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, here's some hot chocolate." Natasha sets the mug down on the table in front of Steve as she sits next to him.

Steve slowly nodded and took the mug. He brought it to his mouth to take a sip, taking in the delicious warmth. "Thank you. It's really good."

"You're welcome. But no one makes better hot chocolate than you though." Both shared an awkward laugh which turned into an awkward silence.

Natasha sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." 

Natasha looked at him confused. "Wait, why are you apologizing for?"

"I got over board with my emotions just now. I shouldn't have shouted and let my emotions get to me. I was just too overwhelmed that I could not think straight."

This just proves to Natasha of how a pure soul Steve is. She immediately holds his free hand. "Steve, no! In fact, you have all the right to be mad at me. I hid this from you. Don't you ever think that you need to apologize for something like this."

Steve bit his lips. "I just felt really bad. I mean, you're such a good friend of mine. I was hurt but then when I did that-"

"Shh, it's okay.You don't need to explain for your action. I'm the one that has to." She took a deep breath and notice that Steve was staring at her. She cleared her throat and gently caressed her fingers against Steve's hand.

"I uhmm...let's just say I came from quite a weird military-like assassin of a family. My whole family is pretty good with guns. I can't remember how but I went to this....well, more like forced to go, to a boarding school where it specializes in becoming an assassin." Natasha paused a little as she saw Steve's stunned face.

"Wait, you mean you-"

"Yeah. I kill people." Natasha could feel that Steve froze under her touch. She gave him a gentle squeeze to reassure him. "Of course, I don't kill just anyone. Only when ordered to."

"W-Who would order you?"

Natasha shrugged a little. "Depends. When you're in the real field, at the beginning you wouldn't know, the leader would just simply pass down and assigned the mission to the rest of us. Then, when you're experienced the person who wants to hire us can just contact you directly. Usually, the targets are all douche bags. It happens in the underground business."

"Underground? You said you work for Bucky."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you don't know what he does."

Steve started to feel distress. "What do you mean? What does he do?" 

"He doesn't like it when people see him this way but it can't be helped that he looks the part. Law enforcement sees him as the Mafia. You never heard of it in the media cause he is good at covering up. But the police have been keeping an eye on him."

"W-What?!" Steve fixed his sit and looked at her. "How did Bucky got involved with this?"

She shrugged a little. "You tell me. I just work for him."

Steve was just speechless at that point. Bucky may be tough and rough but he is still a nice guy at heart. Never in his right mind he would think that Bucky would be involved in this sort of activities.

"How did you end up working for Bucky?" He asked softly.

"Well, actually his right hand man Rumlow came to my organization to hire anyone who is willing to work with James Barnes for a lot of money since he was lacking of people. I took it. I just wanted to be free from my organization. The environment was not how I want my life to be. Not saying that the working condition is better with Barnes but I guess the good thing working with Barnes is that we only sort to killing when needed instead of simply killing someone without apparent reason. But of course not trying to make it sound better. We just deal with a lot of illegal trades and stuff." Of course there were more to it than what she said but she figured Steve should know a little bit for now.

Steve was not aware of it but he was breathing a bit faster than usual.

"Hey, calm down. I think we should stop-"

Steve shook his head. "No, I wanna know more..." 

"Honestly, I think it'll be better if I tell you bit by bit. I don't want to shock you more. I promise I'll tell more in the future."

Steve looked disappointed but nodded. Part of him was probably too scared to learn more about this side of Bucky. "If he finds us now-"

"He won't."

"But what if he does, won't you get in trouble?"

Natasha had a breathy laugh. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Why would you help me then?" He asked softly.

Natasha sighed and gave him a soft smile. "You're like a dear brother to me Steve. You don't deserve to live like this Steve. You have no idea how meeting you and becoming your friend changed my life. Most of the time I would be assigned to be an undercover spy to watch the people that have dealt with us. Imagine my surprise when I was assigned to watch over a cute, independent blue eyed Omega with a heart of gold."

Steve blushed at her comment which Natasha chuckled. "He said that you are his Omega and he wants you to be protected at all times. Not going to lie most of us would never even thought that he had a heart."

If it was even possible Steve blushed a shade darker.

"I didn't really think through and just thought that he was very protective and possessive of you. But then, I guess I saw his sick obsession with you. I don't know what he has in store for you but I think it's bad. I want to protect you."

"Nat, what do you mean?" Steve felt scared as he held Natasha's arm.

"I don't know yet but lately I feel like he's not in his right mind especially after both your encounter together. It didn't feel good, I want to take you far away from him. And that's what brought us now."

"But what about you? You work for-"

"I don't think so after what happen tonight. I think he pretty much got the idea of my resignation." Natasha smiled. "I've always been thinking of quitting this for a long time anyway. Figured now is the right time, cause of you."

"Me?"

Natasha shrugged. "Yeah. I thought it was like any other mission but getting to know you was like a breath of fresh air. It felt like I was having a normal life, I get to meet really cool and genuine people through your circle of friends. Felt nice to be normal."

Steve bit his lips and looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that becau-"

"Hey, hey, it's no big deal. You're like family to me Steve." She cupped his cheek and caressed it.

"You're my family too Nat.." He hugged her tightly which Natasha reciprocated. Steve lets out a comforting scent to ease Natasha. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. At least the first step was done.

...

"Wait, what do you mean you think Barnes is Bucky? Who the hell is he?"

"I told you. Just someone you do not want to mess with. That's all I can tell."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look let's drop it for now. I'll tell you later. Where's Steve? Is he alone at his apartment now?" He asked concerned.

"Well, yeah but Natasha told me that she would sometimes come over to accompany him."

"Give him a call."

"Pietro, what's wrong you're scaring me.." Wanda looked at him in worry.

"Tell Steve if Natasha is not there then we're coming over."

...

"Don't get in my way."

"Think you can find him first?"

"Tony, for the love of God get inside the car!"

"Better shut it before I kill you Stark." Bucky glared.

Tony gave him a look to challenge the Alpha. "Would like to see you try Barnes."

In a blink of an eye Bucky fished out a knife from his pocket and went for Tony. It was too quick but Tony managed to cover his face with his arm to which it was slashed.

"SHIT!" Tony gritted his teeth. He was holding his arm as he glared at Bucky.

"Tony!" Happy went to his side to analyze the wound.

"Next time, it'll be your face." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes i'm back. If ur wondering bout Peter dun worry. u guys will see him soon. I miss him too hehe.


	29. Chapter 29

"Boss, we haven't got any leads to any of Romanoff's property she could own."

"What?" He gritted his teeth.

"But the good news...what we do know is that they have to be in Manhattan. They didn't go far considering they did not leave many trails behind cause most of the surveillance here would have caught the sight of 'em. And Romanoff is smart enough to know that. The cab just drop them off not far from the club area. She must have a hiding spot somewhere here."

"Well, then go find them or do I have to say that out loud too?"

"On it." Rumlow went back to the other men to give out orders.

Bucky clicked his tongue and fished out his phone from his pocket. He calls Natasha even if he knows it will go to voicemail. "You listen well Romanoff. You will bring Steve to me or I will immediately chop your head off when I do find you both. Bring him to me now and I'll spare you. Consider this a warning." He growled and hung up.

...

"Are you telling me not one surveillance camera caught a sight of them after the club area? It's the Big Apple! How is it possible that they're not caught on camera!"

"Well, you tell JARVIS that. I think the red hair girl is smart, it seems like she knows every camera spot." Happy sighed.

"That means that they're not in Manhattan?" He muttered quietly for him to hear but Happy heard it too.

"Actually, they're probably still here. Cause if they want to leave Manhattan, it's kind of impossible not to be caught on camera especially when you have to go through the bridges to get off the island."

"Well, get to work then. Find any abandon building or apartment but I highly doubt they would be in one. So, go through all apartment buildings that might have cameras at the entrance. "

"That is basically the whole damn neighbourhood."

"Well, exactly yes. Good thing you're not slow."

"Yeah. Cause it seems like you're the slow one Tony."

"The hell did you say to me!?" He glared.

"Why do you think he is running away huh?"

"Whoever the hell that woman is could be dangerous. She works with Barnes! Steve probably doesn't know the danger he is in."

"If she worked with Barnes, she wouldn't have done that."

"Oh God, why am I wasting my breath on you! Get JARVIS to hack into anything! CCTV, system or whatever! Call our people to search the area, find any witness. Have Pepper standby at his apartment just in case he would come back."

"Are you freaking kidd-"

"Do. It." His eyes were furious that he could drill a hole into Happy's head.

Happy gulped. "Yes, sir."

...

"Pietro, Steve and Nat are not picking up. Do you think something happened?"

"I don't know.. I just have a bad feeling. Let's just go there for awhile."

Wanda nodded and followed Pietro out the door. "I'm gonna call Sam to see if he could reach Steve or Nat."

They both run out of their apartment and into the car. 

"So, are you going to tell me who this Barnes or Bucky is?"

He sighed. "I told you, later." 

"Seriously? You're literally doing all of this and yet you won't tell me what is going on? You are not making my worry reduced."

Pietro sighed as he drives through the street. "He's..a bad man Wanda."

"I think I pretty much got that the first time. I need to know what he does!"

"It's better if you don't know Wanda. The lesser you know, the safer you are! Just listen to me."

"You're unbelieveable! What about Steve? Isn't it better to tell me?"

"I just want you safe. You're better off not knowing."

"I can take care of myself! It's Steve that I'm worried."

"It's cause I'm worried about him too that I don't want to add my sister to the list! Please just trust me on this."

"Fine." Wanda kept quiet and looked out the window. Her phone suddenly rang and picked up. "Sam."

"Hey, sorry I didn't pick up my relative came awhile ago but I got your text and I'm on my way to Steve's. What do you mean something is wrong? What happen?"

"No clue. Pietro kinda has a hunch. Steve and Nat didn't pick up. It's not like 'em."

"Wait, so how far are you now?"

"10 minutes. If you reached first just go up and make sure he's okay."

"Alright."

Pietro laughs a little. "I think I know why Steve hates it when people are overprotective of him." 

Wanda smirked. "Yeah we tend to be over the top."

...

Sam quickly got out the car when he sees no signs of Wanda and Pietro. He runs straight up to Steve's apartment. He reached the door and didn't even bother knocking when the door knob was turned. He runs it and surprised with a blonde Beta lady sitting in the living room.

The blonde woman stood up abruptly when he heard the door opened. "Steve-Wait who the hell are you?!"

Sam looked confused. "Me? Who the hell are you?!"

She cleared her throat as she smoothes her dress. "Are you a friend of Steve Rogers?"

"Obviously. Who are you?"

"Pepper Potts. I work with him."

"You work with him? Wait, you mean you work at Star-"

"Yes. Stark Industries."

Sam growled. "The hell are you doing here and where is Steve?"

"I see you're well aware of Mr. Rogers current predicament and his absence as of now. And for the latter, we have no clue either. We're still trying to find him. I'm waiting here just in case he comes back."

"Back up, the heck do you mean trying to find him?"

Pepper questioningly looked at them."Wait you didn't know that Steve is missing?"

"He's missing?!"

"Yes and the red haired girl named Natasha Romanoff took him with her. I'm going to assume she is a friend of yours too?"

"Uhm yeah she is...Wait what do you mean she took him? And they're both gone? Where did they go?" Sam was impatient at that point and his mind was just full of questions.

Pepper motioned him to calm down. "That's what we're trying to find out."

"Wait, we? Since you work for Stark...he's involved in this isn't he?" Sam glared.

"He orders, we do it." She sighed.

"What the hell did he do to Steve?!"

"Look. Honestly, I can't tell you but since I don't trust Stark with Steve and you seem like a good friend of Steve. Well, he kinda ran away from the club when Tony and Barnes suddenly showed up."

"Who's Barnes?" Sam looks confused.

"Sam! Is Steve alright?!" Wanda barged and rushed in along with Pietro behind her. 

"Steve is missing! And that Stark is behind it."

"What??!" Wanda and Pietro shouted simultaneosly.

"With Barnes." Pepper cleared her throat.

"Again who is he?" Sam asked as he looked at her annoyed.

"Oh My God it's Bucky! The other Alpha that Steve told us." Wanda said.

_'Damn it, I knew there was a bad feeling'. _Pietro thought_._

"How do you know his name is Barnes?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Pietro answered this time which made Sam looks confused.

Sam shook his head and turned to Pepper again with all seriousness. "And wait Steve was at a club?" Sam looked at Pepper seriously.

"Yeah he works there as a bartender. Didn't you guys know that?" She looked at them weirdly.

Sam, Wanda and Pietro blinked. "Wait, what?!" The three said in unison.

Sam facepalmed and shook his head. An Omega plus club is never a good equation. He groaned. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head..and now he is freaking missing with Nat apparently."

"What does she has got to do with this?" Wanda asked.

Pietro sighed. "Guess there's no point hiding now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back!!


	30. Chapter 30

"What the hell Pietro?!" Wanda exclaimed.

"You knew Natasha worked with Barnes this whole time!"

"Look, yes. But I didn't know that she was assigned by Barnes to look after Steve. I mean I didn't know the Omega he was obsessed with all this time was Steve until Wanda mentioned the name Bucky."

Wanda sighed. It's not like she could blame Pietro for not telling anything.

Sam scoffed. "So Nat was lying..all this time."

"Hey, she may work for the bad guy but she's a good girl. She always talk about Steve with me even when I didn't know it was him. She would always say how sweet and strong he is and how he did not deserve the treatment the world gave him as an Omega."

"Well, if she's so nice why is she working with a person like Barnes or Bucky or whatever his name is." Sam scoffed.

Pietro sighed. "It's complicated. No one can defy that man without consequences. He is not the worst man I've met but..When I said he is a bad man, he is bad. People who work for him have to be loyal. I mean betrayal is like a death sentence I guess."

"How is this guy not get caught?! I mean if he runs the underground business, he's like a Mafia." Wanda crossed her arms and looked at Pietro.

Pietro shrugged. "I mean I don't think he calls himself that way but a lot of people do. Look let's just focus on finding Steve and Nat." 

Sam and Wanda nodded even when they have a lot more question.

Pietro looked at the blonde who just got off her phone. "Wait, who is she again?" Pietro whispered to Sam and Wanda but Pepper heard and beat him to it.

"I work with Stark. The team is looking for your dear friends. But it will be very helpful if you have any idea where they could be."

"Steve's favourite place has always been Brooklyn since he was born and raised there. If Nat was the one taking him then I don't know where she could be. I mean we barely know her apparently." Sam scoffed at the last sentence.

Pietro gave him a disapproving look but let it be.

Pepper nodded. "I see. Well Stark's men are securing the perimeters in Manhattan looking into all the neighbourhood. I'll wait here just in case he comes back."

"You do know that you're not allowed to break in his apartment right? You don't even know him." Wanda gave her a look.

"Well, you guys are doing the same thing. Plus, wouldn't it be easier to have more people finding your friend?" Pepper shoots her the same look.

Pietro nodded. "She's right. Even I have no idea where Natasha could bring him."

Wanda sighed. "Fine. I'll wait here with her. You two should find him."

...

"This is not Bucky. I..would never believe he does this kind of thing."

Natasha shrugged. "I mean maybe it could be his family business. Usually Mafia starts from there."

"What? No way, Mr. Barnes is one of the most nicest man I know. And he is a successful businessman that our community looks up to him. He helped my family a lot of times..especially me." He looked down in guilt at his lap, remembering all the times the man helped Steve when he was alone.

"Do you know what kind of business he does?" Natasha asked as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"He..." Steve trailed off as he thought hard. Now that he thinks about it, he never knew what Mr. Barnes does. All he knows that he is a successful businessman and the most his late mother told him is that he helped a lot of young entrepreneurs in New York.

Even Bucky never told him anything about his father that much since he himself did not understand what he does for a living. All he told him was that he meets a lot of people. And also saying that he was a douchebag at Bucky for giving him a hard time. He had to take care of his family when Mr. Barnes was not around and Bucky never fails express his full hatred towards the man, seeking comfort from Steve to which he reciprocates with his delicious apple pie to make Bucky happy.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know. I mean he is just very reserved that he does thing without saying much. He's always busy meeting people. Heard from my late mom that he helped flourish the young entrepreneurs in New York with their businesses."

Natasha puts down her mug. "Sounds Mafia-ish to me."

"How is helping the community sounds Mafia-ish?" Steve laughed a little.

Natasha shrugged. "Well, he must got the money from somewhere to help that many people."

Steve didn't know where this was going but hr did noy like it. "He is a smart man, I'm sure he earned a lot."

"By doing what?"

"He..uhmm.."

Natasha sighed and pats his thigh. "Look, it's okay. Don't think about it to much alright? Get some rest." 

"But Nat.. I just don't get why Bucky is involved in something like this! I mean he did tell me that his dad was hard on him but I'm sure he was a good man to not let him do this kind stuff." Steve bit his lip in frustration.

"Well maybe you don't know him that well. There is a saying that you can't judge a book by it's a cover."

"Yeah..but still it does not make sense. Despite of what he did to me, I know Bucky is a good guy..he shouldn't be doing this."

Natasha could pick up his worry and tries to calm Steve down. "Steve please, don't think too much about it-"

"But Nat! It doesn't make sen-"

"Steve." Natasha said with a stern voice as she cups his face. "Don't stress yourself with this. It's not for you to think. What's important is that you're safe from him and he won't find you here. I will protect you okay?"

Steve nodded to which Natasha smiled. "Go rest okay? You need it."

"Thank you Nat."

"Sure, hun." Natasha caressed his cheek. "I'm gonna go wash up. If you need anything just knock on my door right next to your room. Unless you want some company for tonight.." She smirked.

Steve glared but was still smiling. "Nat.."

She winked and went to her room. Even when she's inside he could still hear her voice clearly. "Make sure you sleep Steve! I'm gonna check up on you after my shower! And if you're not asleep by then, I'm going to sing you a lullaby!"

Steve laughed. "Sure mom!" He got up and went to the kitchen to put wash the mugs. After that, he searched for his phone only to find its battery died. He wanted to make a call with his landlord to talk about the situation that Tony put him in. He just sighs thinking about it. Plus, he also needed to call Sam and Wanda to make an excuse of why he might not be at home. They tend to make a 'surprise visit' to hangout which Steve knows they just want to make sure he is okay. It always warms his heart to how sweet they are.

He found Natasha's phone on the table and decided to just call from hers. She might have one of their numbers since they're now friends. "Nat I'm gonna use your phone to call Sam or Wanda!" He tapped the screen but it was black so he tried to switch it on and it did. He waited a few seconds to let it reset. But there were millions of notifications that her phone kept vibrating with messages and missed calls. Most of them were named Rumlow which made Steve curious since there were like hundreds of them. He unconsciously scanned the whole list until his eyes dropped on a single name. 

**BARNES **

His body suddenly shivered at the thought as if he was there. He was not surprised since she worked for him but it still makes him uncomfortable. And somehow he knew that the voice message has got to do with him. He didn't know why but his thumb just moved on its own and pressed it. 

His heart was beating rapidly and stopped when a familiar voice spoke.

_"You listen well Romanoff. You will bring Steve to me or I will immediately chop your head off when I do find you both. Bring him to me now and I'll spare you. Consider this a warning."_

Steve gasped and looked at the phone in disbelief.

Did Bucky really mean that? Would he really do that to Natasha? He is not a cruel person. But then again he does not know this Bucky. If his friends were here to see what he is doing now, they would freak out. He pressed number without thinking. After a few rings it stopped. Steve gulps.

"Well look who decided to finally answer. That was quite the stunt you pulled Romanoff. Now tell me where Steve-"

"Bucky..." Steve said soflty. And Bucky knew that Angelic voice so much.

"Stevie.." Bucky said in almost disbelief. "Doll face please, tell me where you are." He pleaded.

"I..have a proposition." Steve bit his lip. He didn't know why he would offer this but he had no choice.

Well that was new for Bucky. "Proposition? I'm going to guess Romanoff does not know this?"

"Uhmm no she's not here now."

"Well then, what's this sweet little proposition of yours?" Bucky finds himself already smirking. 

"I will..go to you willingly. As long as you won't hurt Natasha. You will bring no harm to her and leave her out of this."

"Honestly traitors in my book should be punished but with you I'll make an exception. But if she does something else..I won't tolerate it sweetheart."

"I-I'll make sure."

"That's my Omega. Well say no more, tell me where you are."

"No. I'll come to you. Meet me at Central Park in 15 minutes."

Bucky growled. "You're not going there alone. I'll come to-"

"No. Either that or the deal is off." Steve said sternly. Or at least he tried to be.

Bucky fisted his hand till his knuckles were white. He hates the thought of his Omega going alone but he knows how stubborn his Omega can be when he makes up his mind. And he is not going to let this chance of his Omega submitting to him willingly pass up. 

"Alright then. Be careful on your way Stevie."

"Y-Yeah.." Steve quickly hung up and puts the phone on the table, shakily. "What did I just do.." He whispered. 

Bucky smirked when the call ended. 

Rumlow and some other guys came to him and starts to ask. "I'm gonna guess it's good news?"

Bucky sighed in relief. "Very. Start the car. We're going to Central Park."


	31. Chapter 31

Steve takes a deep breath as he walked towards his destination. Every nerve inside of him is tingling. He doesn't know if he made the right decision but he knows he has to. He doesn't know what Bucky is capable of. 

As he gets near the park his heartbeat speeds up rapidly. 'You can do it...It's just Bucky.'

He could already see a few people in black at the said park which he knows it is Bucky's men and of course the familiar scent quickly hits his nose. 

He gulps as he was met with the steel grey blue eyes from a distance. If it was possible he could see how those eyes shine in adoration as he saw him and smiles adoringly (which Steve will never admit it made his heart beats faster) when Steve gets nearer.

Steve stopped as he reached a 1 meter radius between the two.

"Stevie...I was really worried." Bucky said as he watched Steve intensely.

"I think I reached on time. Did you reach early?"

"I'll admit..yeah. Couldn't wait to see you." He smiles aa he just stares at him.

Steve looks away due to discomfort but was shocked when hands pulled him abruptly in a tight hold. "Let go of me!" Steve tried to push Bucky.

"Sshhhh calm down."

"Don't touch me!"

Bucky clawed the sides of Steve's hips, making him whimper with blue eyes begging the Alpha to stop.

Bucky smirked and nuzzled his face in his neck. "You're mine. Have always been and will always be..."

"I only agree to come with you but not-mmph!" Steve could not finish his sentence when Bucky smacked his lips against his. Tongues clashing and fighting which of course ended up with Bucky the victor, licking every inch of his Omega's mouth.

Steve unconsciously moaned into the kiss as Bucky tightened his hold around his Omega. He then continues to leave trail of kisses around the corner of his mouth to his jaw and neck.

Steve realized happened and pushed Bucky, glaring at him. "Stop!"

"Don't be like that you loved it." He smirked.

Steve's face was flushed with embarrassment. He doesn't know why he kept reacting towards Bucky like this.

"Come on let's go in the car."

"Not until you hear me out first."

Bucky sighed. "Honestly, I'm scared the longer I wait, the higher of chance that I might take you right here but I don't want anyone to see what's mine." He also looked at the men around him who just stared at both of them deadpanned.

Steve was mortified at the confession. "W-What is wrong with you?!" He stepped back, in hoping maybe he could outrun the scene.

Rumlow even stood behind him to block him which made Steve nervous.

"Steve come on let's go." Bucky said as he walks towards him. "Get in the car."

"W-Wait on one condition..." When Bucky was close, Steve puts his hands on Bucky's chest to atleast calm the Alpha down. 

Bucky took his left hand to kiss his wrist. "What is it?" He murmured into the skin.

"You will promise to not harm Nat right?" His voice was soft and slow to try and not anger the Alpha.

"Hmm well I guess I could let her off with a little warning." Bucky won't deny that he just wants to pull a trigger into Nat's head or at least let his men teach her a lesson. He doesn't deal with betrayal that well.

"Bucky please! Leave her alone."

Well Bucky can never say no to Steve especially when he is pleading so sweetly to him.

"Alright. But then you're coming with me and be with me." Bucky whispered as he kissed his ear, making Steve shiver.

"Y-Yes."

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve's cheek. He looked at Rumlow. "What are you waiting for? Start the car."

...

"Fuck it! Are there really no update on anything?!!"

Happy sighed. "As far of now, no. The team is doing their best."

"Well not good enough apparently-ah shit!" Tony hissed as holds his injured arm.

"Tony I really think you should let that be treated quickly by a doctor."

"The cloth is fine for now."

"It's going to get worst."

"Then find my Omega quickly!"

"How about you treat that damn wound first so you can continue to search for him quickly." Happy glared.

"Wow there is a hundred of agents out here and none of 'em seem to find Steve.Fantastic!" At this point Tony was out of his mind. Not only he is desperate to find his Omega but the fact that his arm is also hurting are not helping the situation.

"Well, what do you expect? They had to search the whole Manhattan for him." 

"This is not the time to make jokes." 

Happy rolled his eyes. "You know this could go way better if you just treat him right."

"How did I do wrong? I gave him flowers, I asked him nicely..and I offered him the world, anything he wants!"

"Well, maybe the way you put it seems like you're trying to buy him like some property."

"What no! He's my mate!"

"He probably doesn't think like that."

"Argh of all people! Why does it have to be Barnes! Damn it!"

"Life tends to give you shit." He answered lazily.

"Fuck it. Tear the whole Manhattan down. No one is stopping until they find him." He growled.

'God I hope Steve is alright.' Happy thought.

...

"We're gonna reach there in a few minutes okay?" Bucky kissed Steve's hand and rubbed it gently as if it was a delicate flower.

Steve shivered at the touch as he nodded. Refusing him may not be good so he just lets him. "Bucky can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He said as he kept kissing his hand.

"How did you end up in this?"

Bucky stopped but continued slowly. "I'm gonna guess Romanoff told you everything about my line of work?"

"I don't think she told all but I think I know enough. At least the basic." Steve shrugged a little.

"Well, then that should be enough."

"Bucky-"

"We're here." Rumlow said as he parked the car in front of what it seems like a huge mansion.

"Y-You live here?" Steve looked out the window where he saw a giant fountain in front of the mansion.

Bucky smirked. "Earned every part with my own effort."

Steve blushed.

"Come on." Bucky got out of the car and helped Steve out. He snakes his hand around his waist and grips on it so tightly to make sure Steve stops trying to unlatch him like he was doing now.

"Get off." He gritted his teeth. 

Bucky ignored him as he smiles, walking him inside the mansion.

Steve's jaw dropped when he scanned the size of the whole living room. But that wasn't the one that is shocking.

When Bucky entered, he did not expect to see someone he thought he fired with an unfamiliar youngster.

"Steve?!!"

"Peter?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! As a gift I know ya'll missed our baby Peter!!


	32. Chapter 32

"The fuck us this Wilson?!" Bucky was pissed as he looked at Wade and towards Peter.

"What do you mean? I brought the Omega you wanted me to keep an eye on." The man looked confused as he pointed at Peter who looked like he was about to cry.

"How could you kidnap a child?!" Steve exclaimed as he runs towards Peter in which the latter did the same.

"Steve!" Peter hugged and sobbed in Steve's chest. "I-I was so scared.."

"Sshh it's okay sweetheart. You'll be okay." Steve soothes Peter's hair as he whispered more sweet words to calm him down.

"This is my Omega!" Bucky pointed at Steve. "Did Rumlow not brief to you anything?!"

As if on cue Brock Rumlow came into the mansion and stared at the scene especially towards Peter in confusion. He cursed under his breath and glared at Wade Wilson. 

"You only had one job and you fucked it up."

"In my defense, there were too much people around Steve Rogers you asked me to look out on. Got confused. There was the best friend Sam who had the same last name as mine, that red head Wanda girl..and there's that people from Stark like Hogan-" Wade was rambling on until Rumlow groaned. 

"Yes, but I explained everything at the time. The main thing was to keep an eye on Steve Rogers."

"Hey! And I did!" He pointed at Peter and Steve looking at them back and forth. "Okay, at least I thought I did. Apparently I got the wrong person." He muttered the last sentence quiet.

Rumlow gave him a look. "You think? There were literally 2 Omegas on the list and Steve Rogers is Barnes's Omega while the other is Peter Parker who works with him at Stark."

"Okay fine! I'll be honest I may or may not have been a little tipsy while you were explaining to me." Wade looked at Rumlow and Barnes guiltily.

Bucky groaned and massaged his temple. "Fucking hell, Rumlow just get rid of Wilson since you and the others apparently could not even find a good mercenary."

"We did our research, this man is one of the top 3 mercenaries in the states."

"Actually, that's true." Wade smugly said as Barnes and Rumlow gave a look. "Okay, fine so I messed up this one."

Barnes sighed. "Can't undo it anyway...Rumlow just get rid of that Parker kid. Do what you have to do."

"Nobody is putting a hand on him!" Steve hugged Peter tighter.

"I'm sorry dollface, but he works with Stark. I don't trust letting him go since I know he is going to rat me out to Stark."

"You are not going to hurt a kid Bucky! I won't allow that." 

It's not like Bucky was surprised anyway. His Omega has always been a brave soul that would always be a hero to anyone in need. Always defending the underdogs.

Bucky smiles adoringly. "You never change huh?" Steve looked at him weirdly.

Bucky thought hard. Maybe this could play to his advantage. He looked at Wilson. "Maybe you didn't fuck up entirely." To which Rumlow and Wade looked weirdly at each other.

"I'll let him off but only because of you doll face." Bucky smirks at Steve but the latter looks away.

Bucky was not pleased that his Omega was ignoring but he'll let it slide for now.

"I'll let him go but of course, there is a condition. You." He points at Peter. "Will be watched by him." He said as he points at Wade Wilson. "He'll follow you every step of the way to make sure you do not tell Stark. If you do, I'll let him end you or do whatever he wants."

"Wait, what? I'm babysitting now?" Wade looked at him in confusion.

"That's what you get for slacking." Rumlow muttered.

Peter blinked in confusion and shivered, he was so scared thay he might actually die in a few days.

"No! This man will go nowhere near Peter. You will let him go and live peacefully."

"I can't trust him-"

"For heaven's sake Bucky! He is a child!"

"There will be no trouble if he keeps quiet."

Steve sighs since he knew this will never end. He caressed his head to soothe him. "Peter..I need you to not tell anyone about this."

Peter vigorously shook his head. "No! How can I not do tha-"

"Please! For your own good." 

"I am not leaving you here!" He grabbed Steve's wrist.

Steve smiles reassuringly. "Trust me. I'll be okay."

Bucky sighed. "Rumlow get this kid and Wilson out of here."

...

"Steve freaking Rogers, when I find you, you better pay all my medical bills for giving me a heart attack." Natasha muttered as she ran.

_"Steve, were you saying something to me while I was in the shower? Your voice muffled in the shower." She said as she got out of her bedroom to find Steve. There was no sign of Steve in the living room and went to check his room. He wasn't in there. Natasha was starting to panic. _

_"Steve?!" She looks around but there was no sign of Steve. But she then saw her phone lighting up due to many notifications. She looked at it weirdly as she was very sure she turned it off. _

_She quickly took her phone and saw tons of missed calls, messages by Rumlow which is not surprising, Sam, Wanda and the latest was Barnes. But the shocking thing it wasn't a missed call but answered._

_"Fuck." She knew Steve must've answered it._

As she was running, her phone rang again. She stopped to see it was Sam and answered.

"Sam I need to call you back later. This is not the time-"

"Oh, this is the time. We know."

"Excuse me?"

"We know who Barnes is and that you work for him."

"W-What? How...Pietro." She sighs. She might need to have a talk with the guy.

"How could you not tell us Nat?" Nat could hear the pain in his voice.

"Please, I promise I'll tell you everything but right now I'm in a middle of-"

"Finding Steve. I know."

"You knew?"

"Yeah...we kinda bump into Stark's people and found out. They didn't have him."

"Yeahh..about that. Barnes might have him."

"What?! Where are you now?"

"Trynna get Steve."

"Tell us where are you are!" Sam shouted almost too eagerly.

Natasha sighed. "Look, there's no time. I feel bad enough for hiding this from you guys and I'm really sorry. But I'm not gonna risk anyone of you guys since you guys matter to Steve the most."

"What?! Nat just tell us! Don't go on your own."

"Don't worry I'm going to get Steve back okay." Nat hung up. There's going to be a lot of explaining to do.

...

"Oh, it's you." Tony almost rolled his eyes when he saw Wanda standing, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She growled. 

"Well, trying to find my Omega, Steve Rogers." Said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"He is not your Omega. He does not want to be mated with the likes of you."

Tony clicked his tongue. "Look kid, stay out of it." 

"Guys, enough! Pepper do you have any leads?" Happy turned to Pepper.

"Not yet. This Romanoff-"

"Steve is not with her anymore. I just talked to her." Sam said as he walked in the apartment.

"You got to her?" Wanda immediately runs to his side.

"Yeah, but she hung up on me and hold on why are you here?!" He looked angrily at Tony, wondering why he is in Steve's apartment.

Tony blinked. "Obviously for the same reason."

Sam sighed. "Look she said that Barnes guy might have took him."

"What." Tony gritted his teeth. Dark aura surrounded him, displaying an intimidating Alpha that he is which made the whole people in the room shiver in fear.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Are you sure James Barnes took him?" 

"That's what she said. She won't tell me where she's going."

"Hogan. Potts. Find out Barnes' property. Anything. Could be his or his father."

Happy and Pepper looked at each other and just nodded. They knew better than to make the Alpha angry. 

Pietro who was in silence the whole time voiced out. "Let me follow you."

Tony glared. "Now why would I do that?" 

Pietro shrugged. "I can be a great help."

"How so?"

"I kinda know Barnes, eventhough I deal a lot with Natasha. But still we've delt with some business. I think I might know how to save Steve. It'll be even better if Natasha teams up with me too."

"Well, he is dangerous and slick. Might be an advantage if there's someone who knows his internal operation." Happy said and even Pepper nodded in agreement.

Tony thought for awhile and shrugged. "Guess we could use him but put him in the front lines. At least if anything happens he'll be dead first." Said as if it was nothing.

Wanda glared at Tony but Pietro calmed her down.

"Then we'll help too." Wanda said as she grabbed Pietro's arm.

"Yeah we will follow you." Sam joined in.

"Look you heard it too. He is dangerous and slick. We don't need anymore innocents in line."

"But Steve and you would be in danger." Wanda said worriedly.

"That's why I'll call Nat. Both of you stay here in case he would come back."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam looked at Pietro mad.

"I'm not." Pietro said seriously.

...

"Look kid what do you want me to do?!" Wade exclaimed tiredly as they were in a car drove by one of Bucky's men, to send them back.

"I want you to help me save my friend from whoever that horrible Alpha is!" 

"Why do you want me to help you?" Wade looked at him tiredly.

"You owe me since you kidnapped me." Peter crossed his arm.

"For the second time, it was an accident. So lucky you, you're free again." He did some sarcastic movement with his hands which Peter glared.

"You will help me."

"Wow you're confident."

"Cause I will annoy you every second."

Wade sighed. "Not gonna lie. I have a big feeling that you're not kidding."

...

"W-Where are taking me?" Steve nervously asked as Bucky walked with him in a fancy dim-litted hall.

"Our room of course sweetheart." He whispered and kisses his ear, making him jolt in surprise. When they reached the door, Barnes finally opens using his thumbprint.

Steve was trying to keep himself calm of what's to come. The room was dim-litted as well but he could still make out the fancy victorian decor and furnishing. But something about the room made him feel goosebumps.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt hands moving around under his shirt against his skin. "B-Bucky stop!" He tried to unlatch the roaming hands but the Alpha was back hugging him so tightly it was almost impossible.

"Finally you're here with me...." He growled as he kissed the back of his neck. "No idea how long I've waited."

"B-Bucky..please..." Steve tries to get out of his grasp.

"Stevie, would you be a dear and present yourself to me on the bed?" He whispered hoarsely. All he could think about is Steve. His beautiful Omega Steve.

Steve bit his bottom lip, scared and shook his head. "No."

He growled menacingly as Steve whimpered. "I don't take no very well lately dollface. Especially when it comes to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Lots of work to do! But yeah here it is


	33. Chapter 33

"Bucky! Please! No! Argh!" Steve struggled underneath Bucky as each of his wrist were pinned by the Alpha above him.

"Steve hold still. I don't want to be rough with you."

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?!" Tears pooled in his eyes, ready to fall over.

"You're mine Stevie! Always have been! I love you...so much."

"If you love me then-mmph!" Bucky kissed him roughly, biting Steve's lips to leave bruises.

Bucky nuzzled his face in Steve's neck and breathed deeply. "I want to breed you Steve..." He whispered 

Steve's eyes were wide open at the statement and thrashed his head. "No! Bucky you're not thinking straight..ahh!" Steve gasped as he felt a hand slides through the back of his jeans. The fingers smooth over his globes, massaging it. With his free hand Steve was trying to pry Bucky's hand away.

Bucky uses his other hand to lift up Steve's shirt, revealing his smooth chest. Bucky licked his lips before he dived onto Steve's pickish nipple.

"Hngh!" Steve on instinct wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky's neck and waist respectively. "N-Noo...Ah!"

Bucky smirked as he murmured against Steve's nipple. "Your instinct is reacting to me Steve."

Steve looked away, humiliated for what he's doing. He kept on pushing Bucky even when he knows it would be no use. Bucky hummed in satisfaction as he sucks and pulls Steve's nipple. Steve jerks in surprise, body tingling from the new sensation. He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning out loud, not letting Bucky have the satisfaction which made Bucky furious inwardly.

Bucky bit Steve's earlobe, making Steve whined. "You don't to hide your moans for me doll face." He whispers hoarsely as he licked the back of his ears to tease.

Steve bit his bottom lip as tears starts to pool in his eyes. He was shivering in fear. He doesn't know what to do in this situation especially with Bucky being like this. It was foreign to him, the touches, the kisses...it was new and he does not know what to do. His instincts want him to submit, succumb to his Alpha, to let the Alpha control him. While his rational mind wants him to take his own stand. 

Bucky smelled the distress coming from the Omega, he looked up to face him and he could see Steve's eyes closed, tears streaming down with trembling lips. The scene was doing something to the Alpha's mind, triggering his inner desires of his Omega succumbing to him while his heart feels heart broken as well. He never wants his Omega to be upset.

"Shh Steve sweetheart...I'll be gentle alright." He said as he stroke his head.

Steve shook his head vigorously. "N-No..please.." He pleaded, curling himself into a ball.

Bucky sighed and nodded. "I'll get water for you okay?" He whispers and kisses Steve's forehead.

Steve could only wish this is just a nightmare. He misses his old Bucky. His best friend.

...

"Really? No one could find one single thing?!" Tony shouted like a mad men.

Happy rolled his eyes while still focusing on the road. "Look, even JARVIS is still searching for it. We're really doing our best. Pepper is going back at the tower to do more searching."

Tony groaned, banged his head on the car window and looked at Pietro next to him. "Reach that friend of yours yet?"

Pietro sighed and shook his head. "She probably switched her phone off. Didn't reply any of my text."

"Well as long as you have a plan then we can still do it. What's your job anyway?"

"Deal with trades a lot."

"What sort of trades? But knowing Barnes, must be a lot of weapons."

"One of them."

"Why am I not surprised?" He said sarcastically said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"There are some buildings where we meet to deal with Barnes' people. Maybe we could find something there."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I think that might help." He turned to a corner and stopped. "Is this it?" He looked at the almost abandoned building but with few light on.

"Yea that's the one." Pietro said as he got out the car. Tony and Happy followed right behind with Happy getting reading with a gun.

They walked in the dark building and looking suspiciously at the setting. Happy immediately turned his flashlight on.

Happy cleared his throat. "Why do you choose places like this to meet up?"

"So that nobody will know what we do."

Happy chuckled. "Confidential I assume."

Pietro stopped walking. "Exactly." He quickly threw a smoke bomb at the side and dashed for the exit.

The smoke quickly filled the room, making Happy dropped the flashlight as he coughed.

"Fucking hell! Not again!" Tony growled, trying to find the exit.

"Seriously..is everyone having smoke bomb with them now...." Happy managed to take his flashlight and light the way through the smoke.

"God, I knew this would go wrong! I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Tony growled.

...

Pietro was running for his life, making unknown turns here and there through blocks. He was so grateful that his years of experience in spy training paid off. He knows the Alpha is furious by now and will haunt him down and kill him off.

He stopped when he found some bushes with berries at an apartment block and sat down to fish out his phone.

**From: Pietro**

**To: Natasha**

**Where the hell are you?! I'm at this bush you told me.**

**From:Natasha**

**To: Pietro**

**Good. I'll be there in 20 seconds.**

Pietro sighed and closed his phone. Literally after 20 seconds, a car stopped in front of the bush he was hiding. He saw the window rolled down to see a familiar red head.

"Get your ass up in here!" She hissed.

Pietro rolled his eyes and quickly went in the car. Natasha stepped on the gas and drove off. "Seriously, Nat? Why that bush?"

"My hiding spot when I'm on the run from people. They have good berries right?" 

"I was taught to not eat berries off the bushes."

"Too bad, you're missing out."

"Whatever, so you know where to find Steve?" He looked at her worriedly.

"We're on our way. Good thing I know where that motherf***** lives." Natasha growled.

"Good. Plus, sorry that I had to tell Wanda. She was figuring it out anyway."

"It was bound to happen. We have to get Steve to safety first."

"Is Barnes going to hurt him? I mean...you told me that he loves him right? I'm sure he's not going to do anything."

Natasha sighed. "Truthfully, I don't know. No one knows what he is capable of. That's why we need to save Steve as fast as we can."

Pietro groaned. "God this is fucked up."

Natasha scoffed. "Our world is always fucked up." Pietro laughed a little.

"Nat..."

"What?"

"Did you steal this car?"

"Yeah, why?"

Pietro looked at her deadpanned. "You do know if the owner reports this, the cops are on the move right?" 

"Well desperate times calls for desperate measure."

...

"Sam, I can't sit around here and just do nothing!"

"I know but I don't even know where to start!"

They both heard a knock and went to the door. When they opened, they saw the familiar kid that they met at the hospital.

Sam looked at him attentively. "Wait..you-"

"Yeah Peter Parker! I worked with Steve at Stark Industries and we met at the hospital. So I hacked into the company's database, I know it's wrong but this is an emergency since Steve is missing and so I found his address-"

"Kid, just get to it." The Alpha next to the Omega rolled his eyes.

Peter glared at him. "Look, I'm getting there. So, since you're his friends which thank God you're here! I want you to help me find Steve!"

Wanda grabbed his shoulders. "Do you know where he is?! We're trying to find him too!"

"Kinda. I was kidnapped by this Mafia guy's guy by mistake." He glared at Wade to which Wade gave him a look. "It was an accident!"

Sam and Wanda looked at Wade, horrified. "Fucking hell did you just kidnapped a child?!"

Peter waved in front of Sam and Wanda to look at him. "Look! That's not important! Right now, since the Mafia guy spared me cause Steve told him not to hurt me, in exchange for this terrible mercenary guy who kidnapped me, to keep an eye on me to not tell Stark or basically anyone." Peter was already out of breath at this rate.

"Which apparently I have failed due to your annoying persistence. And just to be clear, I am not a terrible mercenary! Also, for the last time it was an accident!" 

"You are a horrible person!" Wanda hugged Peter as she glared at Wade.

Peter gently broke the hug as he hold her hand. "But I don't really know the exact place since I was kidnapped in a super dark tinted car. Even he doesn't know it since it was one of that Mafia guy's people who drove us. I'm so sorry that I don't know the exact location. But I do know it's in this big ass mansion, an hour and a half drive from here."

Wanda hugged Peter. "It's okay! You've been through a lot and any details about Steve's whereabouts is helpful right now."

"T-Thank you uhmm what's your name again?" 

Wanda lets go of him and smiled. "Wanda."

"I'm Sam." Peter smiled and nodded. "You're a good kid for doing this Peter." 

Wade sighed. "Kid, let's go. We're both dead at this point. So, there's no poi-"

Sam grabbed his collar. "Oh, you are coming with us!"

Wade groaned. "Why can't you people just listen for once!" 

Peter widens his eyes as he remembered something. "Aunt May!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello! so sorry you had to wait so long! Assignments and with the Covid-19 outbreak and all. Please stay safe everyone. Since we're in lock down I might be able to update frequently i hope.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS! I MISS THIS FIC

"This is the fucking mansion?" Pietro looked at it in awe. He had to blink a couple of times.

Natasha scoffed. "Yeah." She said as she was preparing her weapons.

"Damn. Business is doing well huh?" 

"You do know he is James Buchanan Barnes, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just saying. Good thing you know where Steve is. It's impossible to go in there without being notice. Bet he has guards on every floor." He said as he sharpens his pocket knife.

"Yeah...about that. I don't." She said lowly.

Pietro stopped and took a deep breath as he breathes slowly. "Nat, are we going to die tonight?"

"If we do, we'll die for a good cause." She said as she fills up her gun.

Pietro groans."You're fucking with me right?! You don't know where he is?!"

"Look! I don't exactly know which room. But I know he is in there!"

"Yeah! In one of those hundreds rooms I suppose! Nat, we're gonna get killed after looking at room number 5! Now who's gonna save Steve if both of us are dead."

"Will you stop being a pussy! It's not like we haven't done something like this." She looked at him pissed.

"That is different. This is fucking Barnes! He is going to put a bullet through my skull." 

"Relax, I think I might know which. I remember he asked one of his people to create this...room. I'm sure it's one of those high security rooms."

"What room?" He looked at her weirdly.

"Honestly, I don't know. And I don't want to know. Cause I swear it sounded bad when I heard about it." She looked at him worried. If Natasha is worried then it is bad.

"I swear if he lays a hand on Steve, I will murder him." Pietro looked at her seriously.

Natasha nodded. "We'll save Steve. Come on, I know a way." She quickly jogged into the trees with Pietro trailing behind her.

After 45 minutes, Nat and Pietro reached a back door of the mansion with Pietro coughing behind her, hands on his knees to take a breath. "Nat you did not tell me how far it was to reach here."

"My God, suck it up." She sighs as she skillfully open the door with a tool and got inside.

They both quietly sneak in the mansion and tried to blend into the dark hallway. "I think Barnes hides him underground." She whispers.

Pietro looked at her shocked. "This mansion is not big enough that he had to-" With that Natasha hits head.

"Ow!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" She hissed.

...

"Pietro is not picking up!" Wanda whined.

"Dude, ya better start talking before I punch you." Sam growled at Wade.

"Look, I don't fucking know okay?! All I know is that he lives in a fucking mansion!"

"Hold on, I think I can try to locate details about any mansion an hour from here. I know a bit of programming and hacking. Do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah!" Wanda quickly went to her bag and pulled her laptop, giving it to Peter.

"Okay, cool!" He opened and typed in seriously.

Wanda was silently praying, hoping that this will work. Sam patted her back while whispering soothing words that it is going to work. 

"I'm gonna keep calling Natasha." Sam whispered. Wanda nodded and looks at how Sam eagerly calls Nat.

Peter was diligently working on some codes as he vigorously type the keyboards. He made such adorable frustrated expressions that made the Alpha in the room smiled. 

'He's cute-shut the hell up Wade he is a kid damn it!' He sighs. 'God, what's wrong with me?' He cleared his throat as he starts to speak softly. "Where'd you learn all this kid?"

It kind of startled Peter. "O-Oh uhmm.." He said as he was trying to concentrate while on the screen while answering him. "Well, been doing this since I was a kid I guess...Been into coding and programming ever since my late parents bought me my first computer. Curious with how it works and all. Wait why do you wanna know? And why am I telling you this?" Peter shook his head and continues to work on the codes.

Wade shrugged. "Curious. Not lot of Omegas do that you know. It's pretty cool."

"Oh uhm, thanks..I guess." Peter blushed.

"Hey hey no flirting with the minor!" Wanda said which made Peter blushed 2 times harder.

"I wasn't. Just asking."

"Gosh, this is harder than I thought." Peter sighs.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You guys may not like this idea but I think it will be faster and easier, if we ask for Mr. Stark for help-"

"Absolutely not." Sam and Wanda said, unhappy.

"Please! This is probably the fastest away to save Steve!"

"Have you not seen your boss' true colours yet? Don't you know what he did to Steve? If we ask for his help, I know he will take advantage of it one way or another and he will take Steve."

"Look, yes! I know! I never thought he would be like that with Steve. What he did is very wrong, I will never deny that. But...I've seen this Alpha when I was at the mansion. I don't like his vibe one bit. As much as I don't exactly like Mr. Stark now...I do still see a little good in him. But that Alpha..." Peter was quiet.

Wanda walked closely. 'What do you mean?"

"There was just something...dark about him." Peter shook his head. "I don't know but I know he's going to hurt Steve. I still lack in experience, I can't do it by myself."

Wanda and Sam were quiet.

"Please! We need extreme help from Mr. Stark. He has all the advanced technology and everything that will help search Steve faster. We need his expertise." Peter was desperate at this point and continued. "Steve could get really hurt. Please...he's the only friend that understands me despite the fact we just met."

"It's not that we don't want help Peter..but how can we be sure if that Stark won't do the same when he helps out?" Wanda spoke gently.

"I don't know but I bet Pepper and Happy will do something about it." Peter spoke softly.

"Look, the kid's right. Stark has outstanding technologies that could find your friend faster."

"I thought you didn't want to help." Sam growled.

Wade shrugged. "It seems like one way or another I will die anyway..might as well." Wade saw how Peter looked at him as if he was grateful. It made the Alpha's body tingle.

"Please...we need his expertise." Peter spoke again. 

Sam and Wanda looked at each other and nodded. "Call him."

Peter nodded. "We better go to the tower now."

...

"Nat, seriously. How many rooms are there in this fucking mansion?!" Pietro hissed. 

"Shh! For God's sake Pietro don't make me regret bringing you here."

Pietro rolled his eyes and followed behind Nat. They were in some dark fancy hallway and thankfully no one was around. But he was sure there was security somewhere. "Nat, you sure no one's on guard?" 

"Sometimes there will. But since Barnes has Steve and most of them here are Alphas, he never wants them near Steve obviously. Most of them would guard the outer area anyway. Pietro, look at that big door. I think it's the only hallway to that room. I have never entered but it has the most different design. It has to be it."

"God, let Steve be alright." Pietro said as he quickly followed Nat to the door.

As they were trying to open it, they heard footsteps behind them. 

"Pietro hide behind that curtain now." She whispered.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Pietro groaned and does as she said. 

Natasha turns around and saw Rumlow did a turn at the hallway they're in. His eyes were wide and quickly walked towards her. "Well well, the traitor is back."

"It's not like I pledge a fucking permanent loyalty Brock."

"Whatever it is. Barnes wants you dead. Better walk away while I'm being nice. I have had enough of blood on my hands. You do know that when you do this, he will go on a spring killing on the rest of us."

"Then, pretend you didn't see me." She turned around to open the door when she heard the clicking sound of a gun, pressured to her head.

"Can't let that happen." But then a knife was at his throat, just a skin a way from ending his life.

"Put the gun down." Pietro growled.

"Maximoff. Long time no see." Rumlow sighed and put the gun down.

Pietro did the same which Natasha felt relieved.

"I know you want to save Steve and all..."

"Where is he?!" Pietro asked.

"Look, I don't know. I was guarding the front gate for hours and I just came inside with a few guys for our shift...you guys might be too late."

Pietro and Natasha looked at him in horror.

...

"That's it Stevie...Come on, doll." Bucky whispers hoarsely in Steve's ear as he grinds on Steve's clothed ass, caging him as he was on all fours. Steve's pants was already off, leaving only his shirt that was already rolled up to his chest, boxers and socks on.

"I h-hate you.." Steve pants. His body felt as if he was on fire, craving the Alpha's sensual touches, making his mind in a haze.

Bucky tugged the chained collar around his neck little which made Steve whined. "That's not what you say to your Alpha doll." He growled behind his neck

"Y-You put something in my water.. didn't you?" Steve looked behind him, eyes were full of tears but there was still the fire in them.

"Guess, we have to find out won't we..." The Alpha said darkly as he places trails of kisses on his back which made the Omega let out a resisting moan.


End file.
